A new face in Domino
by Amylou11987
Summary: A new girl moves to Domino and meets up with yugi and the gang but with new a threat will they ever find out what her secret is Yami/OC Ryou/OC/Bakura
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.

**Chapter 1**

A girl with long brown hair, about 5'9, wearing a black top and tight black jeans was running down the corridor, grumbling to herself. "OH man, I'm so late! Stupid principle! I hope this is the right class."

**In the classroom:**

"Now class, we have a new student, Paige Hail, will be joining us today, so when she get here please make her feel welcome," said Mr Chan the home room teacher.

The student's reaction to the new student? Well to say, the young guys in the class weren't impressed was an understatement.

**Back with Paige:**

"How on earth can anyone talk that much?" muttered Paige but her mumblings was stopped as she felt herself collide with a male's chest.

"Umm, hi, I'm Ryou Bakura; nice to meet you," he said with a big grin as Paige backed out of Ryou's personal space.

"I'm Paige Hail, nice to meet you to Ryou." She put her hand to shake his but instead, knocked her bag over and her stuff went flying across the floor.

"Oh great not again," she said with an embarrassed growl, why did this always happen to her?

"Here let me help you," said a voice who she thought was Ryou.

"Thanks, Ryou. I'm such an idiot sometimes!" said Paige with a laugh.

"You're welcome, but I'm not Ryou," said the voice in a sing song way.

Paige just started at the mysterious person with eyes the size of dinner plates.

'How in the name of Ra did I miss there being two of him,' Paige thought to herself as she put her stuff away.

"I'm Ryou's brother, Bakura," said Bakura with a gruff voice as they walked into the classroom together without Paige really noticing.

"Uh, oh, right. Well, thanks anyway," said Paige, completely embossed

"You're welcome Paige…."

"May I continue my class now?" said the very angry teacher making Paige jump (realizing they had arrived) and they all went to there seats.

"Sorry sir!" said a very red Paige as she sat down again, not noticing she dropped her duel monsters deck under her chair.

'Umm, I wonder who what this new girl will be like,' thought a young man with the weirdest hair you have ever seen, it was black with amethyst and yellow in it.

Noticing the new girl getting told off by the teacher he took his time to see what this new girl was like.

"Ah, you must be the new student?" Mr Chan asked as he finally noticed Paige.

"Yeah, I am, and I'm so sorry I'm late. I got caught up with the principle.

That's why I'm late for," Paige answered and stood up and bowed.

"There's no need to worry. Now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" he said with a slight chuckle, he knew how much the principle could talk as he was once on the receiving end of it.

"OK, well, my name is Paige Hail. I'm 15 years old and I'm from England."

"Well, thank you Miss Hail. You can stay in that seat, next to Ryou as you two seem to know each other," Mr. Chan said, getting a smile from Paige and Ryou.

**Author: I promise this will get better as it goes a long this is my first story so be kind **

**Yamiyugi23: I'll help out! Hope you like this chapter I've Betaed!!!**

**Please Review and Rate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh BUT I do own Paige that's my OC.**

**Chapter 2**

**//Yami to Aibou//**

**/Aibou to Yami/**

It was lunch time and the gang was in the hall waiting for Yami because the teacher wanted to talk to him.

"So, what do you think he wants with Yami then, Yugi?" asked Bakura as they waited for Yami.

"I don't know Bakura. He won't answer me through our link. We'll just have to wait until he comes out and tells us," said a rather steamed Yugi.

"Ah! Here he is now! Hey, Yami!" shouted Joey as he got Yami's attention.

"About time he let me out of there, that stupid twit," grumbled a pissed off Yami.

"So, what did he want anyway, Yami?" asked Yugi.

"Oh, he pulled me on my homework," (Yes, even the pharaoh gets homework!) said Yami, now starting to calm down, when out of now where a shape darted straight by, knocking Yami over.

"Oh that's it! There goes my last nerve!!" screamed a now outraged Yami.

/Yami, calm down. I am sure whoever it was didn't mean to knock you over. / pleaded Yugi as he didn't want his Yami to send anyone to the shadow realm.

//I'm sorry, Aibou. I've just had a really bad day. Let's go, okay?// said Yami as he took a calming breath.

As they started to walk off, they did see a very scared looking Paige sneak out of the class room and head in the opposite direction to the lunchroom.

'I will have to apologize when he's calmed down,' thought Paige as she walked along the corridor. 'At least I got my deck back before anyone found it.'

What Paige didn't notice was that she was being watched by a figure in the shadows.

"Ah, so you have returned well. We'll soon see about that, won't we?" whispered the figure to himself before disappearing into the shadows like he was never there.

**In the lunch room with Yugi and the gang:**

Yugi and the guys had had just sat down to eat their lunch when Seto Kaiba walked over to them.

"What do you want money bags?" asked Joey as he glared at Kaiba.

"None of your business, mutt! So keep out of it!" said a very cold Kaiba.

"I wanted to speak to Ryou. Have you seen the new girl? The principle wants to speak to her," said Kaiba, ignoring Joey.

"Nope, can't say so. I haven't her since before lunch. Sorry Kaiba!" said a cheery Ryou.

"Where the hell is she!? I have looked all over this school for her and I can find her!" growled a now very angry Kaiba.

"Umm, you could try turning around money bags," suggested a laughing Joey.

Seto swung around on his heels ready to scream bloody murder at the girl until he saw her face, and clenched his fists in anger.

"What happened to you?" asked a calm Seto to a very beat up Paige, Seto and the other's that no girl should be beaten up at all.

"N-nothing! I-I'm fine!" stemmed a very jumpy Paige.

This caught the attention of the others and they also got a good look at her and let's just say whoever did this was so going to the shadow realm one and not coming back.

The Yugioh gang had become very protective of Paige in the short time that they had known her.

**Go on you know you want to R+R or I'll stick Yami on you !!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yami would you please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Yami: Of course Amy. *cough* Amy does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but if she did, it would not have ended the crappy way it did. But she does own Paige, that's her OC.**

**Me: Yeah, that's right! I would have made it so Yami could have stayed with everyone! So there!**

**Yamiyugi23: I agree, how many of us cried when Yami/Atmeu had to leave for the afterlife? (holds hand up embarrassedly) He should of lived his live out with Yugi!**

**//Yami to Aibou//**

**/Aibou to Yami/**

**Chapter 3**

**Flash Back:**

"**What happened to you?" asked a calm Seto to a very beat up Paige.**

"**N-nothing! I-I'm fine!" stemmed a very jumpy Paige.**

**End flash back:**

**Yami's POV:**

"**I can't believe someone would do that to her," I said with an icy tone.**

"**Listen Paige, Who did this to you? Please tell us. We can help," said my light asked her.**

"**Yeah! The creep who did this will pay dearly!" said Joey making a battering promise with his hands.**

"**We'll make sure of it!" said Bakura with a dark tone.**

"**Look. Please, there's no need. I'm fine, so just drop it!" She told us but none of us would let it happen to her again.**

"**Now I believe one of you had a message for me?" she added.**

**End Yami's POV:**

"**Yes I did, Miss Hail. The principle wants to speak to you ASAP," said Kaiba, trying to not let his emotions show.**

"**Right, thank you. I best go before he gets mad," said Paige and with that, she just took off.**

**"I best get going too," said Kaiba, walking off with his coat flapping behind him as he went.**

"**So, what now? We can just let her wander around on her own," said Bakura, he didn't want anything to happen to Paige after he saw the state she was in just now.**

"**I am going to go talk to her. Maybe she might talk to me on my own," said Ryou as he got up.**

"**I hope so," said Yami as they watched Ryou walked off.**

**Nobody could tell why, but they could feel a sense of protectiveness for the young girl.**

**Paige's POV:**

"**Paige!!! Wait up!" I heard Ryou's voice calling for me.**

"**What's up with you, Ryou?" I said as he finally caught up with me.**

"**I just wanted to make sure you're okay, that's all," said very out of breath Ryou.**

"**Yeah I am fine. Look, I'm sorry I took off like that, but I'm fine. So, you don't need to follow me you know," said Paige with a stern tone.**

"**I know it. It's just; I am starting to see you as a friend and, well, I just don't like seeing people get hurt," admitted Ryou.**

"**Hey, look! I have to see the principle, but when I have finished, we can talk okay?" I said looking at Ryou.**

"**Okay, sure. Just be careful, okay?" said a happy Ryou.**

**End Paige's POV:**

**"Okay, I have to go now. See you later, Ryou!" said Paige as she went in to the office.**

**Ooohh cliffy! What does the principle want with Paige and who was it that beat her up? And who is the shadowy figure? All will be revealed soon!**

**So please r+r. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Me: Yugi, do I have to do the disclaimer for every new chapter? It's getting**

**boring.**

**Yugi: Yes Amy, you do, or you will get sued !!!!**

**Me: Aw! Stupid lawyers! Grrr! Yugi, will you do the disclaimer please?**

**Yugi: Of course, since you asked so nicely.**

**Me: Aw, thanks, Yugi! You're the best!**

**Yugi: Amy doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but Ra help us if she did.**

**Me: Hey! That's not nice Yugi!**

**Yugi: Sorry, Amy.**

**Me: Hey, it's okay. On with the story!!\**

**Paige's POV:**

I knocked on the principal's door. As I heard a gruff voice shout, "Come in!," so I stepped through the door and closed it behind me.

"Ah, Miss Hail! I wanted to speak to you… Oh my! What happened to you?" asked the principal in shock at his student's appearance.

"Uh oh. Nothing, I'm fine. Just got in to a scuffle, that's all," I quickly said.

I knew it was a bare-faced lie, but I just didn't want to get Ryou beat up too.

_Flashback:_

"_Well, what do we have here, boys?" said a voice from the shadows._

"_Well, I am not sure, but it looks like someone who hasn't paid the toll for walking down our corridor," said the second voice._

"_Hey, kid! Give us all your money, or else!" said the third voice._

"_Get knotted! I'm not giving you anything!" I said as I started to back up._

"_Well then, we'll just have to take it then, wont we? Get her boys," said the first voice, which seemed to be the boss._

"_Hey! Get the hell off me, you jerks!!" I shouted just before I was punched in the face. It went on like that for 5 minutes before they wanted me and if I said anything they would get Ryou and do to him what they just did to me and then with that said, they just left me standing there._

_End flash back:_

"Miss Hail, are you okay?" you heard a worried principal ask me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes sir, I'm fine, thank you. I just got into a fight, but I'm fine," I told him.

"I will need to look into what happened, you know," said the principle.

"I know sir, but I don't know who they were," I said with my eyes to the floor.

**End Paige's POV:**

"Okay now, I called you in here because I wanted to ask you something important," said the principal once he realized that he wasn't going to get anything out of Paige about the fight.

"Yes sir, what is it?" asked Paige in a bored tone.

"Who do you live with at the moment? On your records, they have no contact number for your parents," said the principle with a stern look.

That caught Paige off guard. No one had asked her about her parents in such a long time. She thought people just assumed that they worked away a lot.

"Sir, the reason the papers have no contact numbers for my parents is that they're both dead. They died when I was three," said a now very upset Paige.

"I'm sorry child, I didn't know," said the principal, flinching at his mistake.

"If that's all, may I go now? I mean, if it's okay," Page added.

"Yes, that's all but please go see the school nurse before you go home today, okay?" the principal suggested.

"I will. Bye sir!" said Paige as she closed the door to his office.

As soon as the door was closed, she noticed that the young man who was talking with Ryou was standing at the side of the door with his eyes closed and arms folded.

"Hello. If you're waiting to go in, you can go now," said Paige as she turned away.

"Um, no; I was waiting for you, actually," said the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Why where you waiting for me?" asked Paige, she didn't want any more trouble in this school and on her first day too.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay," the boy explained.

"Well, I'm fine!" snapped Paige, not understanding where this boy was coming from.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you seemed upset earlier, that's all. Oh, by the way, I'm Yami," the boy, now Yami said.

Now that she stopped and looked at him, Paige looked him over. He had the same crazy hair as Ryou's friend, but it was his eyes that took her breath away. They where a deep crimson that you could just get lost in forever.

"Hey, you okay?" Yami asked, snapping Paige out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I snapped at you," said Paige sheepishly.

"It's okay, I don't mind. You seem to have a lot on your plate at the moment," said Yami with a small smile.

As Paige was about to walk away, for some reason, she turned around and asked a question: "Hey, Yami, do you duel by any chance?" She didn't know why she asked him that.

"Yes, I do. Why, do you want a duel?" said a curious Yami.

"Yeah, I do. How about it?" Paige asked, not really understanding what had made her ask in the first place.

"You're on!" said Yami; he was looking forward to this duel.

**Whoa, that was a long chappe!**

**Yami: So, Paige and I get to duel now! This is going to be cool!!**

**Me: Yeah, but I just have to figure out how to write it.**

**Yami: You'll do fine.**

**Me: go on R+R please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: So, here's the duel between Yami and Paige.**

**Yami: About time I got to kick some butt!!**

**Me: Oh, shush you.**

**Yami: Did you just tell me to shush?**

**Me: Yeah, I did. What are you going to do?**

**Yami: Come here and I'll show you!**

**Me: Meep!**

**Ryou: Amy doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Me: Thanks Ryou! *runs out of home***

**Me: Just to let you know, in the duel, some monsters may not be used the same way they are in the series. Just thought I would let you know.**

"**blahblahblah" is speech and 'Blahblahblah' is thoughts**

**General POV:**

"Okay, since it was my idea to duel, you can go first," said Paige as they set the dueling field up.

"Why thank you, Paige? What shall we set the life points at?" asked Yami.

"Umm five thousand.. Sound good to you?" asked Paige after thinking about it.

"Yes that would be fine," said Yami. "Okay Here I go!"

Yami looked at his cards intently, and put his hand on his deck, ready to draw.

'I have to be careful here. I have never seen her duel before, so this could be tricky,' he thought.

"Okay," said Yami. "I place one card face down and one other card face down and end my turn."

'Umm, what has he got there, then?' thought Paige as she drew her cards, "Okay, I place two cards face down, and one other card face down, and end my turn."

'Umm, what has she got there then, I wonder,' thought Yami, "Okay, I play Gaia the Fierce Knight in a attack mode. I attack the player head on!" said Yami.

"Ah! You've activated my trap card! I activate mirror force! Which destroyers your knight!" said Paige.

**Yami: 2700**

**Paige: 5000**

'Well, she is an excellent duelist. I'm going to have to be more careful,' thought Yami.

"Okay, I sacrifice a card from my hand and 500 of my life points to bring to the field the Summoned Skull and I will attack your card on the left, I also play attack switch which makes your monster go from defence mode to attack mode," said Yami as he played out his move.

"Nice move, Yami. You took my Beaver Knight out," said Paige.

**Yami: 2700**

**Paige: 3800**

'Oh, he's good! I'm in some trouble now. I need my Battle Ox and soon,' thought Paige as she drew another card, "I place three cards face down and I end my turn."

Yami looked at his cards intently, and put his hand on his deck, ready to draw. 'Only the Dark Magician can save me now,' Yami thought and drew his card. He looked it over and grinned.

"Huh? Why is he grinning?" Paige asked herself quietly. 'This is bad!'

"I guess this duel won't be close to over. I summon Dark Magician, and I put this card face down. It's your move." Yami said with confidence in his play.

'How am I supposed to counter that? I don't have a monster even close to that strong!' Paige thought and looked over her hands. "Wait! Alone, my monsters aren't that strong. But maybe..." Paige drew from her deck. "I summon Battle Ox and equip it with my Axe of Despair and now, Battle Ox attack his Magician!" Paige yelled out.

"You fell for my Trap! Mirror Force! It reflects your monsters attack, and protects my Dark Magician!" Yami yelled.

'I have to counter!' Page thought. "I activate Remove Trap, which eliminates one trap card on the field!"

Yami's trap card was destroyed and his Dark Magician was vulnerable to her Battle Ox.

'She's certainly an honourable duellist, but this duel will end in my victory!' Yami thought.

**Yami: 5700**

**Paige: 1300**

'I need to end this soon,' thought Yami.

'Hmmm, I wonder what he's thinking of doing next?' thought Paige, "Battle Ox, destroy his Dark Magician!"

'I hope this works!' thought Yami "Not so fast! You just activated my spell card: Magical Hats!"

'Now I'm trouble,' thought Paige "I end my turn."

As Yami put his hand on top of his deck to draw, Paige could have sworn that for a second, she saw the eye of Horus on Yami's forehead, but she dismissed it.

"I also put two spell cards in my other two hats and mix them. I end my turn," said Yami.

'If I pick this wrong, I've lost this duel,' thought Paige with a stern look on her face.

"Okay, here goes nothing. Battle Ox, destroy the hat on the right!" said Paige.

As the ox destroyed the hat, it also showed that she had just activated the Dark Hole card. Both duellists' monsters were destroyed.

'Uh oh, whatever he's smiling about can't be good...,' thought Paige.

"This duel is over! First, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician! Then, I attack your life points directly" said Yami.

'I can't believe it he beat me' thought Paige as her life points where wiped out.

"Well done Yami. That was a heck of a duel" said Paige as she started to clean her cards up.

"Hey. You weren't too bad yourself," said Yami with a slight blush.

"How about a rematch sometime?" asked Paige without noticing Yami's blush.

"Sure I'd love to!" said a happy Yami.

"We best get back. Class starts soon," said Paige as she had a quick look at the time.

"Yeah we better," said a disheartened Yami.

_**Me: go on R+R please**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bakura: What am I doing here?

Me: You're doing the disclaimer for me.

Bakura: And what do I get out of it then?

Me: Umm...

Bakura: how about a date?

Yami: No way in the Seven Hells tomb-robber.

Me: Before this gets too out of hand, I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

_Flashback:_

'_I can't believe it. He beat me,' thought Paige as her life points where wiped out._

"_Well done Yami. That was a heck of a duel," said Paige as she started to clean her cards up._

"_Hey. You weren't too bad yourself," said Yami with a slight blush._

"_How about a rematch sometime?" asked Paige not noticing the blush._

"_Sure I'd love to!" said a happy Yami._

_"We best get back. Class starts soon," said Paige._

"_Yeah we better," said a disheartened Yami._

_End flashback:_

**Yugi's POV:**

I sat in science waiting for Yami to turn up. He disappeared shortly after Ryou came back, but that's the last we saw of him.

"Hey Yugi, still can't get hold of Yami, eh?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, I just hope he's okay and hasn't got into any trouble," I said worriedly.

"Good afternoon class," said the teacher, Miss Chan as she walked into the classroom.

"Now I believe..." She was stopped mid-sentence when the door opened and Paige and Yami walked in.

"Now, where have you two been?" I heard the teacher ask in an angry voice.

**End Yugi's POV:**

"I'm sorry, sensei, it was my fault. I had to see the principal, and I didn't know where the class was. Then I found Yami at his locker, so he said that he would show me where the class was, but I had to go to my locker first," said Paige, not wanting to get into trouble for the duel.

"Okay, I'll forgive you this once. Now, off to your seats," said Miss Chan. "Paige, you may sit next to Joey. Please put your hand up, Joey."

Joey put his hand up and Paige went and sat by him and Yami went to his seat.

"Now class I have to go out of a few minutes, so please talk amongst yourselves. And no duelling!" Miss. Chan added as she saw the looks the students was giving each other.

"Yami, dude, where did you go at lunch?" asked Joey once Miss. Chan was out of the room.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. He was waiting for me outside the office, and I kind of challenged him to a duel," said Paige, not wanting Yami to be in trouble with his friends because of her.

"Really? What happened?" said Yugi, wanting to know how the duel went.

All eyes were now on Yami, waiting for him to answer.

"She's a very good duellist. She could even give Kaiba a run for his money," admitted Yami in a quiet voice.

"Really? Well, maybe I should be duelling you myself, Paige," said Bakura, if Yami said she was very good then she must be, the Pharaoh was good a judging people's duelling skills.

"I would like that," said Paige, not really listening.

"Hey, you okay, Paige?" asked Yugi, noticing that she wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I spaced out for a second there. That's all," Paige told them.

They had to cut their conversation short as the teacher came back into the room.

**After class:**

"I'm so glad that's over with for now," said Joey as they walked out of the classroom.

"Aren't we all, Joey?" said Paige with a laugh.

"So, what's next...umm free period," said Ryou as he wondered what they were doing next.

"Thank God for that!" said Paige, which caused them all to turn and look at her in shock (you know, the anime style shock, like O.O).

"What? Did I say something?" said a worried Paige as she saw the others looking at her strangely.

"No... It's just the way you said 'thank the god,' that's all. Not many people say stuff like that," Ryou told her, not wanting his new friend to worry.

"Whoops, sorry! I didn't mean to insult anyone," said Paige, forgetting that she was in not in England anymore.

"Hey, forget it! We all say it all the time, but I think we may mean different gods, that's all," said Yami with a smile.

"Why? Which god do you mean, Yami?" asked Paige, interested in getting to know more about Yami.

"Well, we mean the Egyptian gods--" He was cut off by a voice from the shadows.

"Well, hello there, pharaoh, tomb robber," said the voice.

Pushing the others behind them, they turn to where they think the voice was coming from.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Yami with a glare at the place in the shadows where the voice had come from.

"This has nothing to do with you, got it, pharaoh? I just want the girl. Those idiots I asked earlier failed me, so I have come for her myself," the voice said while they could all feel the person in the shadow's pointing at Paige.

"That was you! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't send you to the shadow realm right now!" asked a very ticked Bakura.

"Because you can't see me, so therefore, you can't send me there. Now, just give me the girl and I will leave you all alone," said the voice.

"DROP DEAD!!!" shouted Yami and Bakura at the same time. If they weren't in the same a deadly situation they would have laughed that Yami and Bakura actually agreed on something.

"Fine, but I will be back! And you can't be there all the time," the voice said as he left as if he was never there.

Ah so the voice is back, and he wants Paige! But why??? Well, you'll have to wait and see!

So plz R+R bye !!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Kaiba: Why the hell am I here?

Me: Because I asked you to be here, that's why.

Kaiba: That doesn't explain why I'm here!

Me: You're here to do the disclaimer for me!!!!!!

Kaiba: No! Why should I do the disclaimer for you?

Me: Because it's my story, so I make the rules. That's why!!

Kaiba: Screw the rules, I have money!!!!

Me: Whatever Kaiba but just remember: you can't leave unless I let you.

Kaiba: Fine. Amy doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but she does own Paige. That's her OC she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series either. That's Little Kuriboh.

Kaiba: Happy now.

Me: Yes, I am thank you.

//Yami to Aibou//

/Aibou to Yami/

General POV:

They all just stood there a couple of seconds before the questions started to fly from all directions.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!!" shouted a confused Ryou.

"Yami, who was that, and what did they want!?" asked a very frightened Yugi.

"Calm down, please, and maybe we can explain," said Yami.

As they started to calm down, they noticed Paige hadn't said a word but as they went to ask her if she was all right, people started to come out of their class rooms and started to go to their locker before going home.

"Look, let's go to my house where it's a bit more quite, and where less people can hear us, okay?" said Yugi, as they moved out of the student's way.

"Yeah I think Yugi's got the right idea there," said Ryou as he and the others joined Yugi in a clear spot.

"Yeah, let's go," said Joey in agreement as well as everyone else in the group.

As Yugi and the group started to walk off, they didn't notice that a person stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on their face and started to follow them.

They were being followed and not in the nice way that a school girl crush would follow you either.

Bakura's POV:

I noticed as we were walking that the new girl, Paige, was rather quiet. So, I dropped back to talk to her.

"Hey, Paige, are you okay? You seem rather quiet," I asked her.

"Oh, sorry Bakura, It's just been a weird day, that's all," Paige told me in rather a quiet voice.

"Look, if you want to talk I'm here, okay?" I said.

I can't quite figure it out; it just seems that I want to help this girl, but I don't know why. It's rather weird. Then again, what isn't WEIRD about my life? I'm a 5000 year old spirit!

"Thanks, Bakura," said Paige.

"Hey! You two coming, or what!?" I heard Yami shout at us.

"Shut up! We'll be there in a minute! Stupid pharaoh...," I grumbled in Egyptian.

End Bakura's POV:

"Grandpa, you home!" called Yugi.

No reply came.

"I guess he must be out somewhere. Come on in, guys!" said Yugi as we went through the shop and into the house.

"Thanks, Yugi," said Paige.

"Okay, so what was all that about, then?" asked Joey, looking at Yami and Bakura.

"Well, from what we could figure, out whoever it was wanted Paige for some reason," said Bakura.

Everyone turned around to look at Paige, who at this point had gone very pale.

"Paige, have you any idea what that person could want with you?" Yami asked her softly.

"I-I don't know, but the voice seemed familiar to me. I don't know why...," said Paige in a shaky voice.

"That all he said, that he wanted Paige," said Ryou.

//He also called me tomb robber and Yami pharaoh.// said Bakura through their mind link.

/So, he knows about the items too? Just great, now what do we do? / Ryou replied back though their mind link.

//I don't know.// said Bakura before he closed his end of the link down.

"So now what then?" asked Ryou out loud.

"I don't know," said Yami with a shake of his head.

Paige's POV:

I sat there in deep thought. That voice sounded like I should know who it was but I just can't place it. Also why did he call Yami and Bakura "Pharaoh" and "tomb robber"?

I where suddenly brought out of your thoughts by Yugi.

"Hey, Paige. Would your parents let you stay over tonight?" asked Yugi.

"It's okay, Yugi... I can stay at home. I will be okay," I told them as I waved my hand in a 'don't worry' manner.

"No, I'd feel safer if you stayed here tonight. I just have a really bad feeling," said Yami with that I know best look on his face.

"Okay then, let me get some stuff," I said.

"Hey, if it makes you more comfortable, I can bring Serenity over. If that's okay, Yugi?" said Joey thinking that Paige might be a bit put off with all of these boys here and no girls around.

"Yeah! Why don't you all stay?" asked Yugi.

"Why not? Is that okay with you, Paige?" I heard Yami ask me.

"Sure, why not? I just have one question, though," I said.

"Sure. Ask away," said Yami as he gave me approval.

Without thinking, I switched to talking in the Egyptian language

.

"Why did that person, whoever it was, call you two pharaoh and tomb robber for?" I asked.

"Well...umm," said Yami, not sure what he should say.

AHH! Cliffy!! How are they going to explain this, and what's with Yami's bad feeling?

Kaiba: Why wasn't I in this chapter?

Me: Because you're in the next chapter.

Kaiba: Oh okay. Plz R+R so I can have more screen time


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own Paige. That's my OC.**

**Yami: You're not getting people to do the disclaimer now?**

**Me: Nah, I feel like give them a break.**

**Yami: OK, on with the story!**

**Me: Hey! That's my line!**

_Flashback:_

"_Yeah! Why don't you all stay?" said Yugi._

"_Why not? Is that okay with you, Paige?" I heard Yami ask._

"_Sure, why not? I just have one question, though," I said._

"_Sure. Ask away," said Yami with a nod of approval._

_Without thinking, I switched to talking in the Egyptian language._

"_Why did that person, whoever it was, call you two pharaoh and tomb robber?" I asked._

"_Well...umm," said Yami, not sure what to say._

_End flashback:_

**Yami's and there lights talking:**

//Yugi how in Ra's name I'm I going to explain this?// Yami said through our mind link.

/I don't know, Yami. Maybe Ryou can help./said Yugi.

Bakura and Ryou where having the same kind of conversation through their link as well.

//Ryou, how the hell are we going to explain this to her? We only met her today!// said Bakura though his link.

/I know, but it feels like we've know her a lot longer.../said Ryou through his side of the link.

**End Yami's and there lights talking:**

As this was going on Paige, was sat at the table, watching the reactions passing amongst the four guys.

"Okay Paige, this is quite a long story, so please don't interrupted when we start, okay?"

said Yami as they had made their mind up what to tell Paige.

Awhile later, the guys had just about explained everything to Paige.

"I know it's a lot to take in Paige," said Yami as he saw Paige's shocked face.

"Well, you can say that again," said Paige in shock.

"So, you believe us then?" asked Ryou.

"Yeah, I do," said Paige, she would trust her new friends.

"You do!?" all four said in unison.

"Yeah. I mean, why not? Stranger things have happened," said Paige with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey, look, I got to get some stuff from my place so I'll go now and I'll be back in a few," Paige said as she stood up to leave but was stopped by Yugi.

"No way are you going alone! Anyway, your parents might want to speak to us about you staying over here," said Yugi before Paige could leave.

"Okay, come on," said Paige, and they walked out of the house, though the shop and into the street.

As they got out into the street, a black limo pulled up and Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba got out.

"Kaiba! What do you want!?" said Bakura.

"I want nothing from you, Bakura," growled Seto.

"I just came around to see Yugi, that's all," said Mokuba.

"Hello, Mokuba. What did you want to see me about, then?" asked Yugi.

"Could we take this inside, maybe?" asked Mokuba, giving Paige a sideways look, not sure if he could trust her yet.

"Sure, no problem," said Yugi. "Bakura, could you walk Paige around to her house, please?"

"Sure, no problem," said Bakura with a nod.

"Okay, let's go in then," said Yugi to Mokuba.

"Right then, I'm going with these three," said Kaiba after Yugi and Mokuba had left them.

"What!? No way! He is not coming!" said Bakura angrily.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not, Bakura," Seto said, ignoring Bakura.

"Fine, just don't talk to me then," Bakura all but growled out.

'Whoa, those two don't like each other very much,' thought Paige as they walked to Paige's house.

"Okay you two, we're here!" said Paige pretending to present her house with her arms.

"Hey, this is a nice place, Paige!" said Bakura as he looked around when they entered.

"Thanks, Bakura," said Paige, blushing at the complement.

"So, where are your parents, Paige?" asked Kaiba who instantly regretted his question at the look on Paige's face.

Paige sat down on her couch and put her face in her hands and just started to cry.

"Hey, are you okay!?" asked Bakura in shock, 'wonder what could of made her cry?'

"Yeah, it's just too much! Everyone keeps asking about my parents, and I can't take it!!" said an upset Paige.

"What do you mean, Paige?" asked Kaiba as they all sat around her on the sofa.

"My parents are dead, okay, dead!! They died when I was three years old!!" shouted Paige, causing the others to flinch at their stupid questions.

"I'm sorry! We didn't know," said Bakura, putting an arm around Paige in comfort.

"It's okay... People are bound to ask. I will just have to get used to it," said Paige with a sad sigh.

"Well, what do we have here? A little lost light all on her own?" said a voice in Egyptian.

"YOU AGAIN WHY CAN YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!!?" screamed Bakura, getting angry at this voice that just wouldn't leave Paige alone.

"Because, my boy, she belongs to me!" said the voice as the person final stepped out of the shadows.

"It can't be! You're dead!!" said Paige in shock.

"Who is he, Paige?" asked Kaiba though he never took his glare of the person in front of them.

AHH! Cliffy! Sorry, couldn't help it. lol

Plz R+R you know you want to


	9. Chapter 9

**Yami: Amy doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but she does own Paige. That's her OC.**

**Me: Thank you. **

**Yami: You're welcome. **

**Paige's POV:**

"Paige, who is he then?" Kaiba asked me though I didn't answer.

I just stood there. I couldn't move or say a word because the person I was looking at has been dead for nearly twelve years.

"It's my father. Well, I think it's my father. He has been dead for the last twelve years of my life," I finally mange to say.

"Well, my little light, no hug for your old man?" asked Paige's father as he holed his arms out for a hug.

"Hell no Zane! You were dead to me the day you left me in Egypt!" I said.

"Look, I'm giving you one chance to leave. If you don't, then I will send you back to wherever you came from!" snarled Bakura, not liking where this was going on.

"You have made a grave mistake, child. I will be back for her," said Zane as he disappeared into the shadows.

'I can believe he's alive after all this time!! Why couldn't he just stay dead?' I thought in shock.

"Paige, you okay?" Kaiba asked me in a gentle tone.

"I don't know, I really don't know what to do now. I'm sorry. I don't want you guys involved in this. It isn't your fight, it's mine," I told them though I was nearly in tears.

I felt someone picking me up and start to carry me away from the apartment, though I was too shocked to realize it until we were almost back at Yugi's house.

**End Paige's POV:**

"It's okay Paige. We're going to help you, no matter what," said Kaiba, which surprised Bakura.

"Thank you both," said Paige, starting to feel better.

"Come on; let's get you back to Yami's. They will be getting worried," said Bakura as we walked, or in my case be carried, back to Yugi's house.

"Okay, let's go then," said Paige. "Bakura, you can put me down, you know. I can walk."

"No way. Not until we get back to Yami's, okay?" said Bakura.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" said Paige in defeat.

"Nope, you don't. So just rest, okay?" said Bakura with a smug smirk.

"Thanks, both of you," said Paige.

"It's no problem. Come on, we're almost there," said Bakura as he spotted Yugi's house just in front of them.

"Hey guys, I think their back!" shouted Joey as we came though and into the house.

"Guys, where have you been!? We were worried!" asked Yugi, wondering what could of made his friends be gone for so long, they where only gone to get some overnight stuff.

"We ran into some trouble," said Paige.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Yami as he came into the living room.

"Oh you know: the kind of trouble when your dad, who has been dead for the last twelve years, decides to pay you a visit," Paige said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" asked Yami in shock.

"Hey Serenity! Mind showing Paige where the guest room is?" asked Joey, trying to not let his true actions show though but he wasn't very good at it.

"Yeah sure. Come on, Paige, they just want to get rid of us," said Serenity, trying to not laugh at her big brothers face.

"No, it not like that! It's just…!" said Joey, looking and acting like an idiot as he tried to get them to understand what he meant.

"Don't worry, Joey, we get it. Come on 'Sere,'" said Paige with a small laugh.

"Grrr! Girls!!" growled Joey as the girls went up stairs.

**With Serenity and Paige:**

"So, Serenity? That's a nice name. You don't mind if I call you 'Sere, though, do you?" asked Paige.

"No, I don't mind. I kind of like it," admitted Serenity, no one other than her brother had ever given her a nickname before.

"Cool! So, how about we have a chat while the men talk, eh?" said Paige as they sat down on the floor.

"Yeah, we can," said Serenity.

"I'm sorry, but your chat will have to wait, ladies. I need to speak to you both for a moment" said a voice from the shadows.

"No way! If you come near us, I'll scream," said Serenity, she had heard about the voice from the shadows from her older brother, she had been told what to do if it happened while she was alone with Paige.

"I know that voice! Sere,' chill, its okay," said Paige calmly.

"You sure, Paige?" asked an uncertain Serenity.

"Yeah, it is Shadi. Long time, no see," said Paige as she welcomed Shadi.

"Ah, I see. You remember me then?" said Shadi stepping out of the corner of the room.

"Yeah, I do. I still need to thank you for your help back then," said Paige as she let Serenity cling to her.

"It's no problem. Now, come. There are some things you both need to see," said Shadi and with that the two girls were engulfed in a brilliant light and when it faded, they were shocked to where they were.

They were back in Ancient Egypt.

Okay I'm leaving it here! Sorry, but my muse has run off!!!!!!R+R and I will try to catch him! See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Me: I don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh and now on with the story.

General POV:

The light faded and the girls were standing in a temple. They couldn't understand why they were there.

"Paige, what's going on? Why are we here?" asked a nervous Serenity, still clinging to Paige's arm.

"I'm not sure, Sere," answered Paige.

"Maybe I can answer that for you," said Shadi as he stepped out of the shadows.

"So, why are we here then?" asked Paige, wondering why Shadi had done this to them.

"You are here to see how the shadow games truly started, along with other things," said Shadi as he turned and looked down at ancient Egypt below.

"What do you mean 'truly started,' Shadi," asked Serenity though she didn't get a proper answer (Yamiyugi23: sorry about this but I mean when does Shadi NOT talk in riddles? Amy: shut up and on with the story Beta!).

"Just look, and you will see," said Shadi in a cryptic manner.

As the girls looked around, the temple started to change and they were at a small village in the desert.

"Where are we, Paige?" asked Serenity, excepting Paige to have all the answers.

"I think we're in Bakura's village," said Paige as she examined the village below.

"Yes, you would be right, Paige. That is where we are," said Shadi with a nod of his head.

"Can we be seen by anyone?" asked Serenity as she looked at the village.

"No, we can't. We really aren't here. We're just seeing memories of people long gone from this world," explained Shadi.

"I see," said Serenity glad to know that they wouldn't be freaking anyone out by anyone seeing strange people floating in the sky.

As the girls stood there, looking at the village, they noticed smoke starting to bellow out of the village.

"What's happening down there?" asked Paige as she saw the smoke and fire get worse.

"It's the destruction of Bakura's village," said Shadi as if it was an everyday thing that a village gets destroyed (Yamiyugi23: anyone realized yet that this Beta hate Shadi? When his not stating the obvious his talking in riddles or sneaking up on females in the shower using his shadow magic!).

"Oh my Ra, do we have to watch this, Shadi?" asked Paige, not wanting to see people being killed.

"No, not all of it; only some," said Shadi as he started at the scene below.

"Hey, who that guy there? He's got a small kid in his arms," asked Serenity as he she spotted a man with a kid running away from some soldiers.

"That's got to be Bakura! He said he didn't remember how he got out of the village when they were attacked!" said Paige as she remembered what Bakura had told her.

As they watched the saw the man carrying the small boy away from the village, they also saw someone else on horseback.

At first, they thought it was someone from the village but then they noticed a flag with the millennium puzzle on it and they knew it was the pharaoh...or so they thought.

"Hey, can we get a better look at that guy, Shadi?" asked Paige with a glance at Shadi.

"Of course," said Shadi as they 'zoomed in' to the horse and people.

"Who is that guy?" asked Serenity.

"I don't know, Sere, but if I could punch him, I would," growled Paige.

"That man is the pharaoh's brother," Shadi said as he answered Paige's question.

"Really? Uh, can I smack him once or twice, by any chance?" asked Paige.

"No, I'm sorry, you can't," said Shadi though his tone was that of emotionless, Paige and Serenity swore they saw Shadi's mouth form a smile and then disappeared as quickly as the smile came.

"Hey, now where are we going?" asked Paige as Shadi used his powers to move them to another location.

They were now standing inside of a beautiful garden. As they looked around, they noticed four young people talking in the shade.

"Ah, we are back at the palace," said Shad when they had stopped travelling all together.

"What do you mean, 'we're back,' Shadi? I have never been here," asked Paige, started to get angry with Shadi.

"Wait a minute, Paige! That's me and you over there!" said Serenity suddenly.

"Really? Okay, this is getting way too weird," Paige muttered to herself.

"Wait, now it's getting weird? What are you, crazy? We've been carried through time, and you now just realized that this is weird?" said Serenity in mock shock.

"Yeah, I have," said a sheepish Paige.

As they where talking, the four had started to move towards them.

"Hey, Shadi, what are they saying? I can't hear them," asked Paige, she wanted to eavesdrop!

"There's a reason for this. You girls have to remember on your own what was said, but seeing these memories will help you to start," said Shadi, talking in his normal riddling way.

"Oh, I see. Thanks Shadi" said Paige in a sarcastic manner.

"Hey, who's that?" said Serenity, pointing at the figure coming towards the four of them.

"I don't know. Hey, wait... That's Bakura!" said Paige in shock.

As they watched, Bakura went up towards them and started arguing with girls still couldn't tell what they were saying but they now know that the others were with Yami and Seto.

"Hey, it's changing again!" said Paige as they started to change location again.

This time they were in some sort of chamber with two people. One was Yami and the other was wearing a black cloak that covered him from head to toe.

"What's going on? Are they duelling?" asked a confused Serenity.

"Yes, they are. This is how the shadow realm was sealed, along with the other items," said Shadi.

They watched the battle finish and they started to see Yami disappear into the puzzle after it was done. They saw the man take off his cloak and it was the same man the saw earlier.

"Zeke," said an unknown voice.

That was when the vision started to end, but Paige could have sworn she saw herself and Serenity. She wasn't quite sure what they did, but he disappeared and the both collapsed on the floor. The next thing the girls knew, they where back and it was like nothing ever happened.

"Was that real?" asked Serenity.

"Yes it was, and for the time being, do not say anything to the others. All will be revealed soon," said Shadi as he left.

"Come on, let's go back down. The others will be wondering what's happening up here," said Serenity.

"Okay, let's go," said Paige.

That was a long chapter Plz R+R


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Me: Serenity would you do the disclaimer for me please?**

**Serenity: of course Amy doesn't know Yu-gi-oh**

**General POV:**

The girls walked down the stairs and as they walked down the stairs they were still chatting about what just happened when they walked into the room.

Though as soon as they entered the room they stopped as the remembered what Shadi had told them just moments before.

"Hey you guys okay you look a bit upset," asked Yugi as the two girls came into the room.

"We are fine Yugi, we were just talking about something funny that happened to me a while back," said Paige as she remembered what Shadi had told them about not telling the others what they had seen.

"Oh right I see, well where going to order some pizza, what do you girls think?" asked Joey.

"Yeah !!!" both girls shouted together as one.

"Okay that was a bit wired," said Ryou said as he was reminded of the way his twin cousins talked as one person.

"So, what does everyone want then?" said Yami, not prepared for the chaos that was about to happen.

"Hey Yami? I would get a pen and paper if I was you," said Paige taking a step back and going to get some paper and a pen.

"Why do you..." Yami was cut off by everyone charging him at once telling him what they wanted causing Yami to get trampled.

"Okay people calm down," said Paige as everyone stopped trampling Yami and looked at her, she had a pen and some paper "Okay now one at time now."

**5 minutes later:**

"Okay, now I got it I'll go order, okay?" said Paige as she went to the phone and called the pizza place to give her order.

"Man I'm hungry! I hope this food turns up soon," said Joey, causing everyone to laugh.

"Joey your always hungry," said Serenity in between giggles.

"Hey, you're meant to be on my side sis!" said Joey in mock shock.

"There we go, it should be here in about half an hour," said Paige as she hung up the phone.

"So what do we do until the food turns up then?" asked Mokuba.

"I don't know, any ideas Kaiba?" asked Serenity but Joey answered before anyone could say anything.

"Anybody know any story's?" asked Joey in his normal loud mouth way.

"Nope," said Mokuba with a shake of his head.

"Sorry nope," said Yugi.

"I have one," said Paige making everyone look at her in interest.

"Really? Let's hear it then." asked/shouted Joey.

"Okay chill Joey," said Paige, a bit shocked at how loud her new friend could be **(yamiyugi23: well they have just meet at school that same day! Amy the author: back to work Beta!).**

"Okay here we go," said Paige and with that they all sat in a circle on the floor.

"Right, I was in New York at the time, me and my friend where going on a double date with these twins," said Paige.

When Paige was saying this nobody noticed the low growl that Yami and Bakura both made.

"Well they told us both that they would each be wearing a different coloured shirt. Jake who was my date would be wearing black and Sean who was Jay's date would be wearing red," said Paige and paused as everyone leaned in closer to hear better.

"So I get to the cinema a few minutes late and I see Jay kissing Jake well without thinking I storm up to Jake and smacked him one and storm off.

Well Jay caught up with me the next day and told me that the guys had swapped shirts because they each looked better in the other colour, well I felt like an ass," said a very embarrassed Paige.

"HAHAHA that poor guy! He must have been so embarrassed!" said Bakura between laughs.

"Yeah, he was but he kept asking me one thing," said Paige with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"What did he ask you Paige? Kaiba asked causing everyone to go quiet and listen to Paige again.

"He asked me if I would join the boxing team at school," said Paige, getting shock and amused looks from the others in the room.

"Really, he said I had the best left hook he had seen in ages," said Paige as everyone looked at her in shock.

Just then there was a knock at the door causing everyone to break out of there shock.

"Finally the pizza's here!" said Joey as he went to get the door.

The others grab what they needed from the kitchen but one thought was going through both Yami's and Bakura's heads.

'Will she go to the dance with me'? thought Yami/Bakura.

Another chappie done just through a little humour was needed here and by the way the story told here about the twins really did happen to me and my best friend.

R+R Plz next chapter, Yami and Bakura both admit they like Paige. Will they be rivals for Paige's love?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Grandpa: How did I get here, ummm?**

**Me: Sorry I brought you here to do the disclaimer for me because Kura and Yami are driving me nuts.**

**Grandpa: Oh I see well of course I will do it for you.**

**Me: Thank you very much Grandpa.**

**Grandpa: Your welcome child, Amy doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she dose own Paige that's her Oc on with the story.**

**Yami/Bakura *comes out of nowhere*: Hey he stole our part!!!!!!!!!!**

**General POV:**

Paige and the others had just finished their pizza and where having a rest when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Yugi and with that he got up and went to answer the phone.

"So, what do you guys want to do now?" said Joey as he made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Hey, what are you guys doing about the dance that's in a two weeks time?" said Serenity, not seeing the look that had just crossed Yami' and Bakura's faces.

"I hadn't really thought about it myself," admitted Kaiba

"What about you Paige?" asked Serenity.

"I'm not going to the school dance, they aren't my scene," said Paige with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What! No way, you have to come. I need someone to help me keep Joey from killing who ever I go with," said Serenity with a pout, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop her over protective brother by herself.

"Okay, I'll come but only because you asked Sere," said Paige making Serenity sequel and hug Paige happily.

The guys were still talking when Yugi came back in.

"Hey Yugi, who was on the phone?" asked Yami as he noticed his light come in and sit down next to him.

"It was Grandpa, he had to go to a dig in Italy," said Yugi.

"Really? what have they found out there," asked Paige who was interested in this sort of old history thing.

"There not really sure, that's why they asked him to come out there," said Yugi as he remembered the amount of experience that his grandfather had in these types of cases.

The guys talked for a few more hours just getting to Paige a bit better when Yugi suddenly let out a big yawn and they noticed what time it was.

"I think Yugi's got the right idea here. I think we should all hit the hay," said Ryou who rubbed his eyes in a cute chibi fashion (yamiyugi23: isn't chibi Ryou or any Ryou the cutest? Or a chibi Yugi! **(Daydreams then wakes up and continues to Beta with a large pot of sugar next to her)).**

"Yeah Mokuba already a sleep," said Kaiba, looking down at Mokuba who had fallen asleep on his big brother.

"Okay but where are we all going to sleep?" asked Paige as she wondered where they could all fit.

"We've used a bit of shadow magic to make a couple of more rooms," said Yami, they had done this when Paige, Bakura and Seto was out at Paige's house.

"Oh, okay then," said Paige.

"So its two to a room then apart from Joey who gets his own room then said," said Serenity as she remembered the lay out from last time.

"Yep that's right," said Bakura as they all got up and started going to there rooms.

"Okay night guys come on Paige," said Serenity as she led Paige to there room.

A little while later after everyone had gone to bed there was a knock at Serenity and Paige's door.

"Hey are you two still awake?" came a voice from the other side of the door which they could tell was Kaiba.

"Yeah we are what's up?" Paige shouted back though the door.

"Umm, may I come in?" asked Kaiba, he didn't want to talk though a door yet he didn't want to enter a girls bedroom, who knew what was in there or if they were even wear anything to cover themselves up.

"Yeah it's open," said Paige after she received a nod of ok from Serenity and then Kaiba walked in.

"So what's up Kaiba?" asked Serenity as Kaiba sat down on the side of Paige's bed.

"Paige do you mind?" Kaiba was about to ask but was cut off by the door opening and closing.

"So umm Serenity? wouldyougototheschooldancewithmeplease" asked a very nervous Kaiba so fast she couldn't understand him.

"Do you remind repeating that a bit slower please Kaiba?" asked Serenity cutely making Kaiba blush even more.

"Okay, I said would you go to the school dance with me please," said Kaiba, as he waited for Serenity's reply he was getting himself ready for rejection.

Serenity had been caught off guard and if she could of done an anime fall, she would have.

"Umm I would love to," said Serenity as she went as read as a traffic light.

"You would!" said a very shocked Kaiba

"Yes, I would now get going before Joey or somebody finds you in here," said Serenity with a small smile.

"Night," said Kaiba as he got up to go.

"Good night," said Serenity as Kaiba left the room, though he was still bright red.

"So what did he want then?" asked Paige, a few minutes later after she had seen Kaiba go out she had come back in.

"He asked me to the school dance," said Serenity with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Really that's great," said Paige as she smiled at her friends love sick puppy dog look.

"Now all we need to do is find you a date," said Serenity with a sly look and Paige gave a look of mock shock.

**Off with Yami and Yugi:**

"Yugi are you still awake?" asked Yami, he had to tell his light, if he didn't then he didn't think he would be able to sleep.

"Yeah why Yami what's up?" asked Yugi who hadn't been able to sleep with all of the tossing and turning that his Yami had been doing.

"Well umm... I wanted to talk to you about Paige," said Yami nervously.

"Oh, your really worried about her aren't you?" said Yugi with a knowing smile of his face.

"Yeah it not just that it well... ihaveacrushonherandiwanttoaskehertotheschooldancebutimworriedshewillsaynotome," said Yami very quickly.

"Yami, you need to talk slower. I can't understand you," said Yugi though he did have an idea what Yami had said.

"I said I have a crush on her and I want to ask her to the school dance but I'm worried she will say no to me," said a very embarrassed Yami.

"Awe Yami, that's so sweet but you will just have to ask her but I'm sure she will say yes so just ask her," said Yugi as he tried not to laugh at the look on his Yami's face.

**Off with Bakura and Ryou:**

As Yami and Yugi were talking they didn't know that a slimier conversation was going on with Ryou and Bakura.

"Ryou are you still up?" said a very restless Bakura.

"Yes, why what's wrong?" asked Ryou, he could hear his Yami tossing and turning in bed which made it VERY hard to get a good night's sleep.

"Well it just... umm," said Bakura very nervously.

'What's wrong with me? I am the thief king! I do not get nervous,' thought Bakura as he tried to get his courage back together.

"Okay it's about Paige, I haveacrushonherandiwanttoaskehertotheschooldancebutimworriedshewillsaynotome," said Bakura very quickly and very nervously.

Ryou who had gotten used to him talking like this was shocked by what he had said.

"You have a crush on Paige! Awe Kura that's so sweet, you should ask her to the dance I'm sure she will say yes," said a smiling Ryou.

That night both Yami and Bakura went to sleep with smiles on their face's because they both thought that Paige would say yes to them.

Okay that's the end of the chappie i would like to thank my wonderful reviewers.

Please R+R and I should get the next chappie up soon I also want to know what theme they should have for the dance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Yami: This is going to be a fun chapter isn't?**

**Me: Hush I am not giving anything away! Now then on with the story!**

**Yami's POV:**

"Good morning Yami," said a very chipper Yugi.

"Good morning Yugi," I said with a small smile at my lights antics.

As Yugi and Yami where getting dressed, the smell of coffee came up the stair. I wondered who was up at this time in the morning.

"Come on Yami lets go and see who the early bird is shall we," said Yugi as he ran like a hyper bunny to the door.

"Yes let's shall we?" I said while try not to yawn.

**With Paige and Serenity in the kitchen:**

"Hey Sere, I think I may have a slight problem," said Paige as they finished got everything out of breakfast.

"Oh what's up Paige?" asked Serenity.

"I think both Yami and Bakura have crushes on me," said a very worried Paige, she didn't want anyone to fight because of her.

"Oh that's... WHAT !!!!!!!" shouted Serenity in shock.

"Hey keep your voice down we don't want to wake them all up!" said Paige in a panic.

"What are you going to do Paige? If they both ask you out you're in for some major trouble," said Serenity, she did not want to see THAT shadow duel.

"I don't know Sere, I really don't know," said Paige with a sad sigh.

Just then both Yugi and Yami walked into the kitchen making both Serenity and Paige stop talking.

"Oh morning girls," said a happy Yugi.

"Good morning Yugi, sleep well," said Serenity as she put some food onto a plate for Yami and Yugi.

"Yes thank you, how about you two?" asked Yugi as he took his and Yami's plates to the table.

"I slept well thank you, coffee?" said Serenity as she poured two big fresh cups of coffee.

"Yes please," both Yugi and Yami said together making Paige and Serenity laugh.

"Hey Paige, you want a top up?" asked Serenity as she motioned with her hand to the fresh pot of steaming coffee.

"Paige you okay?" said Serenity snapping her fingers in front of Paige's face.

"Uh yeah, sorry, I zone out there for a sec," said a sheepish Paige.

"It's okay, after yesterday anyone would be a bit distracted," Yami said with a friendly smile.

**Yami's POV:**

After Serenity passed around the coffee, I stood there and had I had a proper chance to have a look at Paige, she was wearing her hair up in a ponytail she was also wearing black tracksuit bottoms with a white top.

**End of Yami's POV:**

/Earth to Yami come in Yami/ said Yugi through their mind link.

//Yugi what's wrong?// said Yami through the mind link.

/Nothing, it's just that your staring at Paige/ said Yugi through there link.

"Hey! I'm going to get change, okay Sere?" said Paige with a quick glance at her fellow girl.

"Yeah, of course see you in a bit," said Serenity as Paige went upstairs.

"Good morning Kaiba, Mokuba," greeted Paige as she let them come down the stairs first.

"Morning Paige," both Kaiba and Mokuba said together like brothers do some times.

"Morning you," said Kaiba as he entered the kitchen and when he got near enough he pulled Serenity into a kiss.

"Since when have you two been dating?" asked a shocked Yugi causing Serenity to giggle and Kaiba to smirk.

"Yesterday," both said at the same time.

"Hey Yami, can I ask you a question?" asked Serenity nervously from within Kaiba's arms.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" asked Yami, wondering what could of made Serenity so nervous all of a sudden.

"Umm are you sure you wanted to talk here?" said Serenity.

"It's okay, I don't mind Serenity, where all friends here," said Yami with a calming smile.

What they didn't know that both Ryou and Bakura where listing outside of the kitchen door.

"Okay Yami, do you fancy Paige?" asked Serenity.

".........Yes but who told you that?" asked Yami, a bit shocked.

"Paige told me this morning. That's what she thought," said Serenity.

Things were going calmly in the kitchen but outside the kitchen? Well that's another thing all together.

"Bakura, clam down okay?" said Ryou as he could feel the rage of his Yami burning like fire though their mind link.

"PHARAOH YOU ME SHADOW GAME NOW !!!!!!!!! " screamed Bakura as he slammed the kitchen door open.

"What! Why tomb robber?" asked Yami in shock, he thought they had been getting along really well for them lately, well for them anyway.

"Because there's no way in the seven hells I'm letting you ask Paige out!" Bakura all but growled out.

"WHAT AND YOU THINK IM LETTING YOU ASK HER OUT NOWAY YOUR ON!!!" shouted Yami angrily.

**OHHHH, cliff hanger! And what will Paige say of this shadow game and Yami and Bakura fighting over her like some prize?**

**That the end of the chappie. I hope you liked it next time it the shadow duel between Yami and Bakura and a secret from Paige's past is relived.**

**So plz R+R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Shadi: Where am?**

**Me: You're at my house.**

**Shadi: Why am I in your house?**

**Me: because I want you to do the disclaimer for me, please?**

**Shadi: Oh is that all? Of course I will. Amy does not own Yu-gi-oh.**

**Me: Thanks Shadi, you can go now.**

**Shadi: Would you mind if I stay for a while?**

**Me: Of course not but I think my Beta might.**

**Shadi: What do you mean?**

**Me: Have a look over there (points to where Beta is).**

**Beta: Has a voodoo doll of Shadi and stabbing it with pins.**

**Me: See what I mean? I think its best that you go.**

**Shadi: I think so too (disappears into the shadow realm).**

_Recap__**:**_

_"PHARAOH YOU ME SHADOW GAME NOW !!!!!!!!! " screamed Bakura as he slammed the kitchen door open._

_"What! Why tomb robber?" asked Yami in shock, he thought they had been getting along really well for them lately, well for them anyway._

_"Because there's no way in the seven hells I'm letting you ask Paige out!" Bakura all but growled out._

_"WHAT AND YOU THINK IM LETTING YOU ASK HER OUT NOWAY YOUR ON!!!" shouted Yami angrily._

**Back to this new chapter now:**

Both Yami and Bakura stormed out into the garden with Yugi, Ryou and Serenity following them.

"Guys is there really a need to do this you know what happened last time you two had a shadow game!" said a very worried Yugi.

"Don't worry Yugi, we won't be using penalty games" said Yami without taking his eyes off of Bakura.

"You ready then pharaoh?" growled Bakura.

"Of course Tomb robber," replied Yami.

"Fine let's being," said Bakura summoning a huge dome of what looked like grey mist.

**With Paige and Paige's POV:**

I had only been away ten minutes or so when I heard a muffled shout.

'What's going on down there?' I thought to myself as I was going down stairs.

"Paige is that you?" I heard Serenity shout to me, weird, I've never heard her sound as worried as this before.

"Yeah Sere it's me," I called back.

"You best come out here Paige, maybe you can help us?" called Serenity.

As I went outside I saw something I thought I would never see. There was a huge dome of mist in the back garden.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked as I walked towards where they stood.

"Yami and Bakura are having a shadow game over you," said Kaiba, causing me to go into shock.

"What!!' I shouted, this was something that I wanted to AVOID!

"They think if they do this you will go out with the winner," Serenity said softly.

"Okay I'm so stopping this," I said going up to the dome before anyone could stop me and hit it.

"Paige don't!" Ryou as it seemed to me as if he already had some experience with these huge domes of mist.

In a flash of light I diapered from where I was standing which put them all in to a panic, well nearly all of them Kaiba just stood there.

**End Paige's POV:**

**In Side the dome:**

"Okay Pharaoh, let's make this quick I have a date to plan," said Bakura with a smirk.

"Don't get to ahead of yourself tomb robber, you haven't wont yet," said Yami as he shuffling his cards.

As they were about to start the game they felt a surge of magic but both assumed it was the other player.

"Since I called this game you can go first pharaoh," said Bakura in a mocking politeness way.

"Why how nice of you," said Yami his voiced laced with venom.

"Shall we say 5000 life points each?" said Yami in a sweet tone which he didn't mean.

"Whatever," said Bakura, the kids gloves where off.

'Umm let's see here ah perfect' thought Yami as he thought up his strategy.

"I place Dark Magician in defence mode and I also place two magic cards on the field and I end may turn," said Yami, feeling confident with his moves.

"Now let me see, I place Man Eater Bug on the field in attack mode along with a face down monster in defence mode, then I attack your Dark Magician and I end my turn," said Bakura with a confident smirk.

"Hah! You have active my trap card mirror force which will deflect your attack back at you and destroys your monster, now I play magical hat and I hid my Dark Magician under one and I hide two magic cards in the others," said Yami, this combo would put the pressure on.

**With Paige:**

All Paige felt when she hit the dome was a pulling sensation and when she opened her eyes she was in a temple of sorts.

'Okay, I never thought that the shadow realm had a temple,' Paige thought to herself in shock.

"Hello, Yami! Bakura! You guys here!!" shouted Paige.

She waiting a couple of seconds and was about to call again when she heard a whimpering, so she went to look for the source and didn't like what she saw. It was a puppy and some kind of monster had its mother in its jaws.

"Hey! Get away from that dog!!" shouted a very angry Paige.

For some reason that Paige didn't understand the monster took one look at her and disappeared.

"Hey there little guy, are you okay?" asked Paige as she pick up the puppy which turned out to be a wolf cub.

A rather loud cough caught Paige's attention she was holding the cub.

"Ah, I see you have return priestess," said the unknown voice that came from behind her.

"What do you mean returned? I haven't been here before and I am not a priestess," Paige said in a confused manner as she turned around to come face to face with the mysterious figure.

"Come inside and I will explain it to you my dear, oh allow me to introduce myself, I am called Zeke," said Zeke with a bow.

**Back with Yami and Bakura:**

**Yami's life points: 3500**

**Bakura's life points: 2000**

"Come on Tomb Robber, it's a 50/50 spilt," said Yami as he enjoyed himself as he watched Bakura sweat.

'Umm what can I do? I have another monster on the flied so if I lose my Electric Lizard then I'll still have my Headless Knight,' thought Bakura, "Fine, I attack the hat on the right."

As the attack hit the card it relieved the card called 'no defence,' it also destroyed his Electric Lizard.

**Yami's life points: 3500**

**Bakura's life points: 1600**

"NO!" shouted Bakura as his Electric Lizard disappeared.

"Sorry Tomb Robber but you lose. Dark Magician attack his Headless Knight and wipe out is life points," said Yami.

As the monster disappeared so did the dome, the shadow game was over. Yami and Bakura where left back in Yugi's back garden.

"Yami is Paige with you?" asked Yugi as he and the others came running to where Yami and Bakura were.

"No she not, why Yugi?" asked a worried Yami.

**A couple minutes later:**

"WHAT!" shouted Yami/Bakura who where both angry and worried.

"Is there any way of telling where she might be?" asked Kaiba who had been quite upon till now.

"I don't know Kaiba?" said Bakura who felt like banging his head on a hard surface right about now.

"Hey guys what's that?" asked Serenity.

"What's what Serenity?" asked Yugi in confusion.

"What that," said Serenity pointing to the newly formed portal now open in the middle of the garden.

"Great, now what," said Yami, getting ready to battle.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this but I had to bring this young lady home," said the unknown voice.

"Uh Paige it's you? your okay..... WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" shouted Ryou as he (if he could) an anime style shocked face.

"Ha hi guys," said Paige shooting Yami and Bakura we-will-talk-later-look.

"I must take my leave now priestess. Please take care of yourself and the young one. I will speak to you again in the near future," said the voice.

"Farewell Zeke," said Paige turning around the face the others who had shocked looks on their faces (like this O.O).

"Paige what's going on who was that guy what are you wearing and why in the name of Ra are you caring a wolf cub in your arms?" said Bakura who all but ranted.

"It's a long story but a apparently I'm the recantation of the last ever wolf priestess," said Paige.

**Cliff hanger!!!**

**Sorry I'm leaving it there (laughs evilly)!!! I'm also sorry if the duel between Yami and Bakura not that good.**

**Plz R+R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Kaibab: Good girl, now when can me and Serenity going to get more time together?**

**Me: Soon Kaibab-boy now on with the story!**

**General POV:**

Everyone now sat in Yugi's living room; they even managed to get Joey out of bed which was a very bad idea because the first thing he saw was Kaibab and Serenity hold hands.

_Flash back:_

_"Money bags! What are you doing with my sister?!" asked a very angry Joey._

_"Umm what does it look where doing Joey?" said Serenity pulling Kaibab into a kiss._

_"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" screamed Joey._

_End flash back:_

So now they were all sat in Yugi's living room waiting to hear what happened to Paige after she was sucked in to the shadow realm.

"Everyone comfy?" asked Paige as she tried to lighten the mood.

Everyone just nodded their heads, Paige wasn't successful.

"Okay, well after I touched that shadow dome or whatever it was I just felt a wired tugging on my arm and next thing I know I'd hit the ground and I look up and I'm outside of some wired temple!" said Paige.

She stayed quiet for a few moments just to let everyone take in what she told them.

"Wait since when was there a temple in the shadow realm?" Ryou asked his Yami.

"I don't know Ryou and on that thought how come we never seen it before?" said Bakura, they had been to the shadow realm enough times to know it well.

"The reason you've never seen it was because the temple was locked by very strong magic that only I could unlock somehow," said Paige answering Bakura's question.

"Okay that sound about right," said Bakura after thinking about it.

"So what happened when got to the temple?" asked Yugi.

"Well called out for these two (Paige points to Yami and Bakura here) hoping they where around somewhere but I didn't get an answer until I heard this one whimper," said Paige as she stroked the cub's neck.

"So you just went over to see what was wrong? That's nuts, "said Joey, everyone agreeing with Joey, the shadow realm was a dangerous place.

"Yeah I know that now but at the time? Well I just heard an animal in trouble and some kind of protectiveness kicked in so when I saw what was happing. I did the only thing I could think of I screamed at the monster to leave that dog alone and it turned around and looked at me and kind of just disappeared," said Paige.

"Disappeared? Well that's a new one, I never heard of that," said Yami as he tried to think of what had happened.

"Yeah, I thought as much but that how Zeke found me with the cub a few minutes later the first thing he said to me was that I was a priestess. Well I didn't believe him because as far as I know I have never been to that temple and I know for a fact that I had never been to the shadow realm," said Paige.

"So he just said that you where this priestess and you believe him why?" asked Kaiba with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that's where it got a bit strange. Zeke knew something about me that he couldn't off and what proved to him that I was the priestess, it proved it to me as well," said Paige as she remembered what had happened.

"What would that be then?" asked Kaiba.

"I'm sorry Kaiba that's something I'm not ready to share with you guys yet I'm sorry," said Paige as she hugged the wolf cub close to her.

"That's okay Paige you tell us when you're ready," said Serenity in a comforting manner.

"Thanks Sere," said Paige with a small smile.

"So what does being a wolf priestess entail then Paige?" asked Joey, knowing that there was more to it than just a title, he had been around Yami and Bakura long enough to know.

"I am the guardian of the wolves. I help care for them at least that's what I used to do, now I'm not sure but I know I have this one to take care of," said Paige as she continued stroking and cuddling with the wolf cub.

"Well is there no more surprises Paige?" asked Mokuba which was supposed to be in a joking manner.

"There a couple of other thing I need to tell, you apart from that no," said Paige after thinking.

"Please tell me that there's not another cub up stairs is there?" said Yami with a chuckle.

"No there's not Yami but the thing is well I can summon the wolves of the shadow realm and duel monster wolfs too," said Paige, causing everyone to look at her in shook.

"Really, I thought only Yami and Bakura could do that?" said a confused Mokuba

"They are, I can only summon the wolves nothing else," explained Paige.

"Oh I see," said Mokuba.

"That still doesn't explain how you got them clothes," said Bakura as he pointed at what Paige was wearing.

"I know, the reason I'm wearing these is because I tried to save his mother and well I got covered in her blood so Zeke told me to wear these because if I came back through that portal coved in blood you would all freak out," said Paige.

"Yeah you right we would have done," said Kaiba with a nod.

"Okay, next thing Joey catch," said Paige chucking something to Joey.

"Hey careful, you got a mean arm there Paige," said Joey as he caught what Paige had thrown to him.

"Sorry, I tented to forget about my right hook," said an embarrassed Paige.

"Hey Paige, I think you made a mistake these are your flat keys, here you best take them back," said Joey passing the keys to Paige.

"No Joey there for you, I know about your dad and what he's like. I want you to move into my flat as soon as you can and there's no buts Joey before you try and argue with me I can't have the cub in my flat it's too small so you use the flat and I'll get somewhere else," said Paige, getting a wide eyed look from Joey.

"Yeah but can you afford it? I mean I don't want you out on the streets," said Joey, worried for his friend.

"Oh don't worry, I can afford it," said Paige.

"Well your welcome to stay here until you get sorted," said Yami getting up and going into the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a sec guys okay?" said Paige as she followed Yami into the kitchen.

"Sure Paige," said Yugi, having an idea what Paige was about to do.

"Umm Paige what's up?" asked Yami once he noticed that Paige had followed.

"Nothing umm Yami how do you feel about girls that make the first move?" asked Paige going redder and redder by the second.

"I never...." he didn't get to finish his sentence because the next thing he knew Paige had pulled him in to a heated kiss.

When the need for air became too great the two parted.

"I-m sorry I shouldn't have done that Yami. I'm sorry," said Paige as she started to walk away. Yami grabbed her arm span her around.

"You shouldn't be," purred Yami in Paige's ear which send shivers down her spin.

"I never got to finish my answer; I was going to say I never had a change to find out in my past. As far I can remember," said Yami pulling Paige into another kiss.

The two where blissfully unaware that they were being watched by someone from in a different place in town.

**Yay fluff well there you go people they kissed at last!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Plz R+R, you know you want to.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_Egyptian speak _

**Yami's POV:**

"Paige are you okay?" I asked.

"Umm yeah I'm fine Yami, it's just how are we going to tell Bakura without him trying to kill you?" asked Paige, she didn't want another shadow game over her.

"I haven't through about that one yet?" I said.

As Paige and I where talking we heard muffled shouting from the living room.

"I said let me go Ryou, Ra dam it! I don't want to stay here a moment longer than I have to," we heard Bakura scream.

"Umm I think he knows," I said (If they could, Paige and Yami would have anime style sweet drops!).

Paige and I stayed in the kitchen not wanting to upset Bakura more than he all ready was.

"Just let him go Ryou, he needs to blow off some steam," came Joey's voice.

"AT LAST AND DONT WORRY, BAKA PHARAOH I WILL NOT BE BACK ANYTIME SOON!" scream Bakura.

As Bakura slammed the door, I came of the kitchen with a sad look on my face.

"I'm sorry Ryou, we didn't know he was there." I said with my eyes to the floor.

"It's okay Yami, he just needs to calm down and blow off some steam, he'll come back," said Ryou though I could tell that he was worried for his Yami.

"Hey guys, where Paige?" asked a worried and confused looking Serenity.

"She's in the kitchen Sere," I said as she hadn't followed me back into the living room.

"Umm not to worry anyone but Paige is gone and the back door is open," said Serenity, pointing to the kitchen.

"What!" everyone shouted together.

What they had all failed to notice is that when Bakura stormed out of the house, Paige had slipped out the back door and started to follow him.

**End Yami's POV:**

They had been running for a good ten minutes when they final stopped in what look like the small wooded area of Domino park.

"Bakura! Come out, I know your here!" shouted Paige.

"Go away Paige I don't want to speak to anyone at the moment," called Bakura out from the shadow's.

"Well I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me," called Paige.

As Paige finished what she was saying she was suddenly slammed and bond to a tree.

"I said I don't want to speak to anyone at the moment," said Bakura coming out of the bushes.

"Bakura, let me down and let's talk," said Paige as she was trying to get Bakura to see reason.

"Why would I want to talk? I know you're with the baka pharaoh now!" spat Bakura.

"Bakura please let me down your starting to scare me," said Paige as she couldn't move much anymore.

What Bakura hadn't noticed that as he was talking to Paige the ropes that tied her to the tree where getting tighter.

"Why should I listen to what you have to say Paige? I'm in love with you and I would rather see you in the shadow realm than in the arms of the pharaoh!" said Bakura.

"I love you too Bakura but as a big brother and my best friend. I'm sorry I can't feel the same way about you as you do me but there will always be a place for you I'm my heart Bak.. no Akefia," said Paige.

"What did you just called me," said a shocked Bakura as he release Paige's bonds.

"I called you Akefia," said Paige as she rubs her ribs.

"Who told you that!" asked Bakura, no one should of known that name!

"I don't know, I just heard the name and it seemed to suit you," said Paige as she sat down.

"Uh oh Ra, Paige I didn't mean to hurt you I'm sorry," said Bakura as he realized what he had done.

"Bakura, its ok, you where seeing red you didn't realize," said Paige getting up and gingerly hugging Bakura.

"So what does the name Akefia mean to you anyway?" asked Paige, it must be important if it got this sort of reaction out of Bakura.

"It's my name from back in ancient Egypt but I never told anybody...Wait I did tell one person but you couldn't be her, she died when she was 10 years old I think," said a very shocked Bakura.

"That's where you are mistaken Tomb Robber" said a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" said Bakura as he pulled Paige behind him.

"Shadi is that you?" asked Paige (Beta: Who wouldn't it be? Only Shadi would be perverted enough to watch people from the shadows and hope for adult things to happen).

"Yes child it is me," said Shadi as he came out of the shadows.

"What do you want old man?" asked Bakura, he was at the very end of his temper.

"I came to return your memories of your little sister Tomb Robber," said Shadi.

Shadi walk over to Bakura and put his millennium key to Bakura head was suddenly back in his village.

"I'm home," said Bakura as he saw his old house in Egypt.

"Yes you are, now look," said Shadi.

"_Akefia come play with me asked" a five year old Salama._

"_I'm sorry little one, I can't. I'm busy but as soon as I'm done I will" said a six year old Akefia._

"_Okay then, mind if I help you then the faster you don't the quicker we can play?" asked Salama._

"_Sure," said Akefia as he and Salama started work together._

As the vision started to fade out the last thing Bakura saw was Salama and himself starting to clean out the horses.

"Bakura are you okay?" asked Paige as Bakura opened his eyes and sat up.

"Yes Sister I'm fine," said Bakura with a smile at Paige.

"Uh why are you calling me sister?" asked Paige, confused as she hadn't seen the memory that Bakura and Shadi had.

"Don't worry Paige, your memories will come back to you tonight as you sleep," said Shadi.

"Oh okay. Bakura I'm sorry, me and Yami we never meant to hurt you know," said Paige as she wanted to get everything cleared up.

"Oh Salama, I understand now what I felt was what you felt too. I just didn't understand why but thanks to Shadi, I do now," said Bakura with a smile at Paige and a nod at Shadi.

"That's good... hey wait, who's Salama?" asked Paige as she wondered why Bakura was calling her Salama and not Paige for.

"That was your name in you last life child. I now must take my leave we will meet again," said Shadi as he disappeared back into the shadows (Beta: can anyone say pervert?).

"Come on Paige, let's get back before Yami and Ryou have kitten," joked Bakura.

"Okay let's go," said Paige as they both linked arms and walk back towards Yugi's house.

**Man that was long. I hope you liked it plz R+R.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Me: I do not know Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Shadi: Hey when do I come in again eh?**

**Me: Don't worry you will make another appearance soon so don't get your hair in a knot okay? Just kick back and enjoy...Or I will.**

**Shadi: What do you mean...Or I will?**

**Me: *Points to Beta who has a butchers knife and other pointy object at hand.**

**Me: on with the story! *Beta is chasing Shadi around the room with her sharp and pointy and will hurt you a lot collection, all aimed at Shadi***

**General POV:**

As Paige and Bakura walked home they started to talk and Paige told Bakura about what happened and what she saw when she and Serenity went with Shadi.

"So he showed you just about everything," asked Bakura as he remembered his own past.

"Yeah he did, it was kind of wired really," said Paige as she remembered what Shadi had shown them.

"Come on, I'll race you back!" said Bakura, already running off.

"Hey you cheater, get back here!" shouted Paige taking off after Bakura.

Somewhere else in domino:

"Master Zane it is nearly time and yet we still don't have the girl, what are we going to do?" said a man in his late forties.

"Clam yourself Jacob, we shall have her soon and with that we shall take control of that girl," said Zane with a cold laugh.

Back with Paige:

'Stupid cheating Tomb Robber. I'm going to kick his butt when I get hold of him,' through Paige as she was trying to catch up to Bakura.

"Ha! I beat her," said Bakura to himself as he walked through Yugi's front door.

"Hello?" called Bakura the next thing he knew there was a fist connecting with his face.

"What the hell! Yami what his wrong with you?" said Bakura dodging another punch from Yami.

"Where is Paige Tomb Robber?" said a very angry Yami.

"She's about two minutes away," said Bakura while punching Yami in his gut then his face.

All this noise had brought the others out of the kitchen and they didn't know whether to try and break them up or just leave them to it. In the end they decided to leave them to it know that would be the safer option.

'Thank goodness I'm back now. I'm going to kill Bakura,' thought Paige to herself as she walked thought the door and the sight that met her was a very wired one because Yugi and Joey had Yami pinned against one wall and Ryou and Kaiba had Bakura pinned to the other one and they were both screaming at each other.

"TOMB ROBBER, I SWEAR BY RA IF YOU HAVE HURT HER I WILL SEAL YOU SO FAR IN THE SHADOW RELEM YOU WILL NEVER SEE DAY LIGHT AGAIN!' screamed Yami.

"YOU BAKA! I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING TO HER SHE WAS RIGHT BEHIND ME WE WHERE RACING BACK HERE SO CLAM THE HELL DOWN ALL READY!" shouted Bakura.

Just then they hearted a high pitched whistle and looked around to see Paige stood by the door.

"Paige! You're all right, thank goodness!" said Mokuba.

"Yeah I'm fine Mokuba. Why, what's been happing here?" asked a very confused Paige.

"Well about ten minutes ago Yami said he had a vision that showed Bakura stood over you holding a knife," said Mokuba as he and the others started to calm down after seeing for themselves that Paige was alright.

"Really?" asked Paige with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Yes it was a bit wired," said Mokuba as he recalled what happened.

Flash back:

"I'm getting worried guys, maybe we should go looking for them," said a worried Kaiba.

"Yeah, I think your right Seto," said Mokuba as he agreed with what his older brother had said.

Yami just sat at the table with a blank look on his face to everyone else it looked like he was staring in to space but what he was real seeing was a bit different.

Yami just stood there he couldn't move or speak he just had to stand there and watch as Bakura pulled his knife out and started to attack Paige and as quickly as it started it ended.

"Guys we have to go now!!" shouted Yami, you could hear the worry and anger in his voice.

"Yami, what's wrong?" called Yugi as he wondered what could have gotten his Yami into just a state.

"It's Bakura; he's going to attack Paige. I just saw it in a vision," said Yami, making everyone shocked.

'Right, let's go," called Yugi as they all recovered from there shock.

Just as they were going to the door they heard yelling and saw Yami and Bakura fighting.

End Flash back:

"Have you guys calmed down now?" asked Kaiba, they still had Yami and Bakura pinned to the wall.

"Yes, let me down please," said Yami as he didn't look at anyone.

"So have I," said Bakura with a nod of his head.

"Paige, are you all right? He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Yami as he gathered Paige into his arms and hugged her.

"Yami, what are you on about? Nobody has hurt me, I'm just fine," said Paige as she returned the hug.

"Yami-hun, if you get anymore visions do me a favour and just ignore them okay? I think Zane may be sending them to you," said Paige, who hadn't been realized from Yami's hug.

"Okay I will," said Yami while he breathed in Paige's sent of wolves and Duel Monsters (Beta: hey! It's the best romantic bit I could do!).

"Well well, trouble in paradise already eh?" said a man from the doorway.

"Well can't say that I'm surprised really," said a another voice.

"Who are you?" asked Joey, they was really starting to hate these mysterious voices from the shadows.

Ha-ha cliffy! plz R+R and I will give you a cookie! Until next time! See ya later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Me: I do not know Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_Flash back:_

_"Well well, trouble in paradise already eh?" said a man from the doorway._

_"Well can't say that I'm surprised really," said a another voice._

_"Who are you?" asked Joey, they was really starting to hate these mysterious voices from the shadows._

_End flash back:_

"Where just a couple of guys here to deliver a message," said the first man.

"From our master Zane," said the second man.

"You can tell Zane to stick his message where the sun doesn't shine," yelled Paige making the others (the Yugioh gang) almost crack a smile.

"Awe now, now little wild flower don't be like that, we only want what's best for our master," said the first man, you could hear the pout in his voice.

"I suggest you leave right now before we call the police," said Mokuba.

"Oh how cute the child is telling us to leave," chuckled the second man stepping towards Mokuba.

Before anyone knew what was happing Paige had let go of Yami and had the second guy held against the wall by his throat.

"Leave him alone," Paige all but hissed out.

"I would let go of my brother if I were you wild flower, if you ever want to see your friends alive again," said the first guy.

"Where are my friends," said Paige as she let go of the second man.

"All in good time my dear, like we said before we were here to deliver a message," said the second man while rubbing his throat.

"So what is this message then?" asked Serenity, starting to loss her cool.

"The message is: meet me at the highest point on the night of the blood moon my little light and make sure you come alone or else," the two men said together and then despaired.

Something no one noticed was the two men dropped something that rolled under one of the display cabinets.

"What in the name of Ra is that meant to mean?" said Bakura who didn't like how they talked to _his_ little sister.

"I'm not sure Bakura," said Ryou.

"Paige, thank you for what you did back there," said Mokuba giving Paige a hug.

"Hey no problem Mokuba what are friends for eh?" said Paige while returning the hug.

"Friends are really cool," said Mokuba as they finished their little hug.

"I still don't understand what that message was meant to mean through and why did they call you wild flower Paige?" asked a confused Yami.

"Well the reason for that is..." said Paige but she was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

"If it's those goons again I'll send them on a one way trip to the shadow realm," said Yami as he moved Paige behind him and Bakura so that she was protected.

Yugi went to the door and slowly answered it but was surprised by who was at the door.

"Ishizu! What are you doing here," said Yugi in shock.

"Hello Yugi, may I come in?" asked Ishizu with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Of course, what can we do for you?" asked Yugi as they walked into the living room where everyone else was.

"I was wondering if Malik and Marik where here?" asked Ishizu.

"I'm sorry Ishizu but we haven't seen them since they were last in town. We didn't even know you where all here," said Yami, sad that he couldn't help his friend.

"I see this is very strange, maybe there in town somewhere?" said Ishizu, thinking where Malik and Marik could be.

"Ishizu, there not in town they been kidnapped by Zane," said Paige as everyone looked at Paige in shock. How did Paige know Ishizu?

At the sound of her voice, Ishizu turned around to face Paige. She hadn't seen Paige nearly ten years.

"Ishizu are you okay?" asked Ryou he was a bit worried because Ishizu had gone rather pale.

"Paige is that you?" asked Ishizu in a shaky voice.

"Yes Ishizu, it's me, by the gods it good to see you again but I wish this reunion was under better conditions," said Paige though Ishizu just seemed to be staring at Paige in shock and nothing else.

"IT IS YOU," shouted Ishizu running over to Paige and eloping her in a hug.

"Wait, how do you know the Malik's sister?" asked Kaiba, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"We found Paige in the middle of the dessert when she was 3 years old," said Ishizu who still hadn't let Paige out of her arms.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted together.

**I'll leave it there, plz R+R.**

**In the next chapter the gang find out more about Paige's Past and Past life, oh and if anyone can guess why the two man kept calling Paige 'Wild Flower' for then I'll give them a huge cookie.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Me: I do not know Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_Flash back from the last chapter:_

_"We found Paige in the middle of the dessert when she was 3 years old," said Ishizu who still hadn't let Paige out of her arms._

_"WHAT?" everyone shouted together._

_End flash back:_

As the group sat down in Yugi's living room Sliver (the wolf cub) came bounding in and settled on Paige's lap which startled Ishizu.

"Yugi I never knew you had a dog," said Ishizu as she watched Paige play with Silver.

"Uh oh he's not mine he's Paige's," said Yugi sitting on the couch.

"Wait he's yours Paige?" asked Ishizu in surprise.

"Yeah he's mine he actually, a shadow wolf cub," said Paige while scratch sliver's neck.

"WHAT! How, they haven't been seen since the shadow games where sealed," said a very shocked Ishizu.

"Look the stories tend to tie in with each other. We'll tell the story then the guys can fill you in on what's been going on," said Paige as she continued to stroke Silver.

"Okay, there's something's only I can explain and there's others only Ishizu can explain really," said Paige.

"I think we best make are self's comfortable," said Kaiba.

"Do I need to leave the room at all?" asked Mokuba as he remembered that when these situations came about he wasn't allowed to be present at times.

"No there no need for you to leave," said Paige as everyone made themselves comfy.

"Okay then," said Mokuba.

"Okay, then we'll begin from when I, my mother and father moved to Egypt. My mother was an Egyptologist and my father was her assistant, they had been hired by a unknown client to find a tomb which contained a long lost item of Tutankhamen," said Paige.

"Wait! I didn't know he had an unknown tomb," said a surprised Serenity.

"He didn't, it was all a lie to get my parents out to Egypt. I still don't know to this day what they were really looking for, all I know was that my mother and father went out to the dig that was meant to be happing and my father didn't return for three days," said Paige, but everyone could see that talking about this was really hurting her.

"Paige are you okay?" asked Joey, he didn't like to see Paige cry.

"Yeah, just give me a moment okay? I haven't talked about this for a long time, it's a little hard that's all," said Paige with her hair covering her eyes.

Sliver at this time lifted his head off Paige's lap and give her hand a loving lick as to say 'don't worry I'm here for you.'

"Where was I? oh yeah, after my father came back people kept asking him where my mother was and the rest of dig party which had meant to have left the day before with them but he just kept saying that there was no one there and that my mother had gone to look for them and never came back," said Paige nearly in tears.

"Paige if it's too hard to talk about you don't have to carry on," said Bakura, worried for his little sister.

"No you guys, its okay I'm fine," said Paige as she took a calming breath.

"Really?" said Yami and Yugi at the same time.

"Yeah, okay it was a couple of days after my father came back from the dig he came bursting in to my room and said that we have to leave because the Egyptian police had found my mother so we got into the car and started towards the hospital. I was so excited that they had found my mother but then we turned off the road and started off in to the dessert."

_Flash back:_

_"Daddy, where are we going?" asked a three year old Paige._

_"Where going to see mummy darling," said Paige's father._

_"But I through she was with the nice doctor man?" said Paige, confused._

_"She is my light little but she's in a special place," was her father's answer._

_"Oh okay then," said Paige, believing her father._

_"Are you hungry my little light?" asked Zane._

_"I am a little daddy," said Paige as she rubbed her stomach._

_"Here, I made you a sandwich just in case," said Zane, as he reached over and passed her a sandwich._

_"Ohh thank you daddy, it my fav," said Paige starting to eat her sandwich._

_End flash back:_

"That was the last thing I remember before I woke up in the middle of the dessert in an oasis. The only thing I had with me was the other sandwich that my dad made. I don't know how long I was there but one day I there were people walking towards me. I didn't know who they were so I hid amongst some flowers," said Paige, playing with Silver as to stop herself from remembering.

"This is where I can take over," Said Ishizu as she saw how Paige was coping with telling her past.

"Okay then," said Paige with a nod.

"We were on our way back to our home after going in to town and we had to fill up on some water and the camels need a drink so we decide to take a quick rest as we had done everything that we had to do," said Ishizu

_Flash Back:_

_"Mailk don't go too far," shouted ten year old Ishizu._

_"I won't, I just want to pick some flowers for father," shouted a four year old Mailk._

_"ISHIZU COME HERE QUCIK!" shouted Mailk causing Ishizu to rush over to him._

_"Mailk what's wrong?" asked Ishizu as she stopped by her brother._

_"There's a girl a sleep in the flowers," said Mailk in shock._

_"Mailk stop messing around," said Ishizu as she looked to where Mailk was pointing she saw Paige in the flowers._

_"Odin! quick there a child here," shouted Ishizu for help._

_End flash back:_

"After we found her we took her back with us to our home and our father said she could stay until we found out what happened to her parents but the problem was when we got her back she had a terrible fever. We thought she going die but as you can see she survived the people of our village called it a blessing from the gods," said Ishizu, as Paige was still alive from the fever the people in her village called it a blessing as Paige's fever would of killed any normal person.

"I can't believe he just dumped you like that Paige," said Kaiba as his face went blank as not to show how truly angry he was.

"So that's why those guys called you Wild Flower then because of how Mailk and Ishizu found you!" said Serenity as she realized what the two men had meant.

"Yeah that how I knew that Mailk and Mairlk were missing," said Paige with a small nod.

"So what happened when you got better then?" asked Mokuba.

"We started to search for her father but we couldn't find him. We looked for six months with no luck and then my father decided that she was to stay with us. We didn't understand at first then he told us that he had heard that Paige was well....." said Ishizu as she trailed off.

"What wrong Ishizu?" asked Paige, getting a nervous look from Ishizu.

"I'm sorry Paige, you can't hear this bit as it may change something's that are not meant to change for you," said Ishizu sadly.

"Okay, I'll leave then so you call tell the others," said Paige as she stood up.

"I'm sorry," said Ishizu.

"It's okay, I understand," said Paige leaving the room and going outside.

"So what is it that Paige can't know Ishizu?" asked Yami, wondering what this could all be about.

"You and Paige where meant to be married my pharaoh but you where sealed away and Paige was murdered," said Ishizu with her eyes to the floor.

"Oh my!" said Serenity in shock.

"I see why you didn't want her to know," said Yami with a nod.

"Do you want me to go get her?" said Yugi, looking to the door where Paige had left.

"No, she knows this last part just leave her for a while," said Ishizu, not wanting to make Paige more upset then she already was.

"It was a few weeks after we found out about Paige. we where off into town when a man from the Egyptian government turn up with a court order for us to hand over Paige because they had found her only living relative. At first my father as he thought it was Paige's father and refused point blank," said Ishizu.

"It was then that they started to threaten everyone else so..." said Ishizu but before she could finish she was interrupted.

"So I decided to go with them so they didn't start to hurt my family," interrupted Paige as she walked back into the room making everyone jump.

"The man who came was my Godfather, he's was a wonderful man, he kept up all of the work I had with you Ishizu and he even carried on teaching me to speak Egyptian as we travelled all over the world together but sadly he died a few months ago. That's why I came here to domino, I needed to get away from everything and everyone," said Paige as she sat down in her spot.

As the afternoon went on they explained to Ishizu everything that had happened over the last few days and she promised to do everything within her power to help them.

**Man that was a long chapter! plz R+R, until next time, see ya.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Me: I do not know Yu-Gi-Oh.**

It was a bright Monday morning and the gang minus Kaiba where on their way school.

"I hate Mondays," grumbled Joey.

"Who doesn't hate Mondays?" said a sleepy Yami.

"Oh hush you two, you just don't like getting up early," said Paige with a smile at her boyfriend's and friend's antics.

"Come on you two or we'll be late?" said Yugi from upfront.

"WHAT!" shouted Yami and Joey and started to run off down the street.

"Aw Yugi did you have to do that?" said Paige trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well at least they'll be on time for a Change" said Yugi

**A few minutes later:**

"That was a mean trick Yugi," said Joey as he collapsed into his seat and tried to catch his breath.

"Yes Yugi, that was a tad mean," said Yami as the teacher came in.

"Now class settle down," said Mr. Chan from the front of the classroom.

The class got up from where they where and took their proper seats and the teacher took the register.

"Now class I have a wonderful announcement to make, the school had just got an offer for a class trip" said Mr. Chan.

This set the class in to a buzz of excitement.

"Class quite down and I'll tell you where going" said Mr. Chan.

It took a few minutes for the class to settle back down in which the teacher pulled out some permission forms.

"Now this trip is to a different country so we will need your parents' permission," Mr. Chan said as he walked around the classroom and handed out the permission slips.

"Now the place we are going is to Egypt, where going to help out on an archaeology dig, we also have a special speaker from the dig site who will explain what we will be doing while where there," said Mr. Chan as he handed out the last permission slip and went back to the front of the classroom.

"I have to go and get our guest. I'll be back in a few minutes," said Mr. Chan and with that he left the classroom.

"This is so cool a field trip to Egypt," said Yugi as he looked over the permission slip.

"Yes, it has been a while since I was last back there," said Yami, looking forward to seeing his home country again.

"I doubt I will be able to go. My will never get my old man to sign this," said Joey, sad that he couldn't go with his friends.

"Umm I wonder?" said Paige to herself.

Yami was about to ask her what she was saying when the teacher came back in.

"Now class I would like you to meet our host on this trip, you can come in now," said Mr. Chan.

A man with sandy blonde hair deep blue eyes walked in to the room he was a bout 5'8 and a medium build.

"_Good afternoon class I'm Mr. cheesy feet and I'm going to have tea with the man in the moon later," _said the host.

At this Paige burst out laughing which caused the teacher to scowl at her.

"I'm sorry Professor, I must apologies for my student," said Mr. Chan with a glare at Paige.

"There is no need sir, what I said was rather funny, oh allow me to introduce myself, I'm Professor Rick Haworth," said Rick with a polite bow.

"Good afternoon Professor Haworth," said all the class apart from Paige who said Rick.

"Miss. Hail if you carry on I must ask you to leave," said Mr. Chan, starting to get really angry with Paige.

"Wait Miss Hail will you stand up for me please?" asked Rick with a small smile.

"Okay," said Paige as she stood up.

'So it is little Paige' thought Rick to himself.

'What in Ra's name is the guy playing at?' thought Yami.

"Mr. Chan, do you mind I ask Miss Hail a riddle?" asked Rick.

"Of course we have all day," said Mr. Chan, though it was half in interest and half sarcastically.

"Great, so Miss Hail here's my riddle, 'What goes on four legs in the morning, on two legs at noon, and on three legs in the evening?" asked Rick.

At this Yami and the others look on with a confused look on their faces they couldn't understand why he would ask Paige that riddle.

"Now that's and interesting riddle, do you know the answer Miss Hail?" asked Mr. Chan.

Paige had a look on her face which anyone could mistake for a confused look but in reality she was trying not to laugh because this was one of the very first riddles she had ever solved.

"The answer is man he crawls on all fours as a baby, walks on two legs as an adult, and walks with a cane in old age," answered Paige, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"_Very good Paige it is good to see you will you please see me after school there's something we need to discuses," _asked Rick in Egyptian.

What Paige did next suspired the whole class a part Yami and the .others

"_Of course the coffee shop around the Conner?"_ asked Paige.

"_That's fine oh and bring your friends too,"_ said Rick with a nod of his head.

"Now let's continue with the rest of the lesson shall we?" said Rick as he switched back into Japanese (Beta: or English, whichever way you're included).

**I'll leave it here for now. Plz R+R you know want to, until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Me: I do not know Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The rest of the morning had gone off without a problem, the Professor had explained to them what they would be going on the trip and a lot of the students were looking forward there trip. It was now lunch time and the gang was outside sat under their favourite tree.

"Okay Paige, spill how you know the Professor," asked Bakura as he sat next to his sister (Beta: Yes I know that was in their past life but Bakura still see's Paige as his younger sister).

"Well that look longer than I expected it to," said Paige with a smile, she had been timing them to see how long be until the gang asked her.

"What took longer than you expected?" asked Yugi.

"Well I thought you guys would have started quizzing me about how I knew Rick as soon as we left the class room," said Paige as she took a bit of her sandwich.

"Oh okay, so how do you know him?" asked Ryou as he and the others took their lunches out of their bags.

"I've known Rick for a few years, he was my godfather's best friend at colleague," said Paige with a sigh.

"What's wrong Paige?" asked Serenity.

"It's nothing.... it's just.... well I haven't been back to Egypt since my godfather died," said Paige sadly.

"Paige, I'm sorry I did relies," said Yami

"Hey don't worry about it too much. I'm okay but it's just a bit wired seeing Rick after so long," said Paige as she popped the last bit of her sandwich into her mouth.

"Paige, I was wondering of you could tell me something?" asked a nervous Ryou.

"Sure Rye, what's up?" asked Paige making Ryou blush at his nickname.

"What did the Professor say when he first came in the class that made you burst out laughing like that?" asked Ryou.

"What, that? I surprised Bakura did tell you or Yami even," said Paige, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah well I was taking to Yugi and Bakura was well I don't know," said Yami with a look at Bakura.

"I just wasn't listing," Bakura said to answer Yami's questioning look.

"Okay, well when Rick came in he said that his name was Mr. Cheesy Feet and he was going to have tea with the man in the moon later," said Paige while trying not to laugh.

In the next few minutes if anyone was walking near the small group all they would have heard would be a course of uncountable laughter.

When the group finale managed to stop laughing at what Paige had said they got back to what the whole class was taking about.

"So what do you guys think about this trip then?" said Yugi as they eat their lunch.

"I won't be able to go, I'll never get my old man to sign the slip let alone for the flight and so on," said a down hearted Joey.

"Don't worry Joey, we'll sort it for you somehow," said Yami, trying to think of a way to help his friend.

Paige who was sat between Yami legs lent against his chest had pulled out her phone. She was playing with, she wasn't really listing to what they others were doing but she was brought out of what she was doing when Yami whispered in her ear.

"Paige are you okay? You seem a million miles away," whispered Yami.

"Yes Yami, I'm fine I was just checking something," said Paige as she continued to play with her mobile phone.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about Joey?" asked Yami, returning his attention to the others.

"Why? What's wrong? Sorry, I wasn't really listing," said a sheepish Paige.

"It's okay Paige, well it's just....... I'm never going to get my dad to pay for any of this," said Joey as he motioned to the permission slip that was in his bag.

"Umm Joey, I know you don't like people doing thing for you but would you allow me to pay for flight and hotel?" said Paige she really liked Joey he was a good person and he didn't deserve to miss out because of his piss head father.

"Paige, I can't allow you to that for me I mean it's a lovely offer but I can't take it," said Joey, he had too much pride for that.

"Joey look, I want to do this for you anyway you've helped me so much in such a short time if you feel that bad about it you could always pay me back…." said Paige but was cut off by Joey.

"Paige I would love to but I can afford to do that either," said Joey, he just knew whatever they tried to do to help him it wouldn't work.

"Joey let me finish, would you what I was going to say was you could always pay me back by helping me fix up my old car and bike. I not sure how to do it and I heard you used to hang around with a street gang and I thought you may have picked up a few things," said Paige while trying to pretend to be innocent.

"Deal, I know quite a bit about cars and bike so it should be easy," said Joey, happy that he was finally going to be able to go on this trip with his friends.

"Cool, we'll start as soon as we get back from are trip," said Paige with a smile.

The group stayed under the tree talking and laughing, they knew they didn't need to go back to class as the teacher said they had a free period after lunch. As they where sat talking Paige's phone started to ring.

**Paige's POV:**

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Hello my little light, it's nice to hear your voice," said the voice.

"Zane! what the hell do you want?" I growled.

"Awe is that anyway to talk to your father?" Zane all but cooed out.

"If I had a father then no but since you're not my father I don't care," I said angrily.

"Awe my poor little light, what's wrong? Are you missing your friend?" said Zane with a sneer.

"I swear to Ra if you have hurt either of them I will feed your soul to Cerberus myself," I growled.

"My little light, I haven't hurt them yet as a fact I have sent one of them back to you, all you have to do is look and I will see you every soon," said Zane and then he hung up.

**End Paige's POV:**

Paige stood there for a moment her face had gone as white as sheet. Yami came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Paige are you okay? What did he want?" asked a concerned Yami.

"He said that he has sent either Mailrk or Mailk back to us all we have to do is look," said Paige as she clings to Yami.

"What the heck is that meant to mean? How can you look for a person if you don't know where to start looking?" asks a very confused Ryou.

Paige turned around to answer Ryou but her eyes fell to his Millennium Ring and the realization hit her.

She took off like a shot with Yami and the others right behind her.

**Okay I'll end it there for now, as always please R+R.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Me: I do not know Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Remember that **_**words in Italics are words spoken in Egyptian.**_

Paige was running down the street as fast as her feet could carry her. She couldn't hear the others shouting to her, all she could hear was the blood pumping in her ears as she ran towards the game shop she got there a good minute before the others.

"Dam, I don't have a key, sorry Yugi," said Paige to herself as she started to pick the lock on the door.

A few minutes later the door open with a shafting click as she entered the shop, Silver came bounding up to her with something in his mouth.

"Hey boy what you got there?" asked Paige as she took the object from winter's mouth.

'I don't believe it,' through Paige to herself because the item she was holding was Mailk's millennium rod.

A minute later the others finally made it back to the shop to find Paige pacing around the floor and swearing up a storm in Egyptian.

"Paige what's wrong why did you take off like that?" said an out of breath Yami.

"Yeah you scared us half to death!" said an equally out of Bakura.

Paige had just calmed down enough to talk to others when they had fished asking what was wrong.

"When I was talking to Zane on the phone he said something that got me thinking about the other day. He said to me that he has returned one of our friends all we had to do was look," said Paige.

"So that's why you ran off because of something he said?" asked Joey, trying to understand.

"Yeah but when I got back here I found this," said Paige as she hand the object to Yugi.

"I don't believe! Its Mailk's Millennium Rod but how?" asked Yugi as he took the Millennium Rod.

"I am not too sure how it got here Yugi but when I found it Silver had it so I am guessing it was hidden somewhere," said Paige.

"I see, Paige how did you get in anyway?" asked Yami, the others wanted to know that too.

"I picked the lock I am sorry Yugi," said Paige in a quiet voice.

"You picked the lock!" said Bakura while trying to not laugh.

"Yes I did, now what are we going to do about Mairk?" said Paige quickly.

"I don't know Paige, only Mailk can wake him up," said Yami, he then turned to Bakura: "Tomb robber would you shut up!" as Bakura continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just... well... Paige doesn't look like the type to be picking locks, I mean what's next nicking cars?" said Bakura with a laugh.

"Okay I have to admit that would be something to see," said Joey, he could see where Bakura was coming from.

As the guys where having a good joke, Paige had slipped out of the room and went upstairs. She put Maillk's Rod away in a safe place, went and got changed and then she came down stairs wearing a pair a of black leather pants and a black top which showed off the lower part of her stomach.

"Hey dose anybody know why Seto wasn't in school today?" asked Serenity, wondering where her boyfriend was.

"I'm not sure Serenity…." Said Yami but cut himself off when he got a look of Paige.

"Yami are you okay you've gone rather pale?" asked Yugi, he had not saw Paige yet.

"Hey Paige, looking good girl," said Serenity with a wink.

"Thanks Sere, may be when I get back I can give you a makeover?" said Paige.

"Sure," said a smiling Serenity as she left Yugi's house.

"I'll see you later," called Paige.

It took a few minutes for the guys to get over what they just saw, they had to put their eyes back in there socks.

With that Paige left Yugi's house and walked to the cafe that she would be meeting with Rick at and waited for him....for a very long time.

"Okay Rick, where are you?" muted Paige to herself.

"I'm sorry I'm late Paige, I got caught up at the school," said Rick appearing as if on they were doing some stage show.

"Hey, it's okay I understand, so what was it you want to see me about?" said Paige as they all sat at the table.

"_I got a letter through the post the other day and well…it was from Zane he also sent this with it too," _said Rick passing Paige a small package.

Paige picked up the small package and unwrapped it was a small a note attached to it Paige took the note off the box and put it down and opened the box.

"_Paige, are you okay?"_ asked Rick after seeing Paige's reaction to the parcel.

"_Yeah I am okay it... well look_" said Paige passed Rick the box in side was a gold and diamond wedding ring.

"_Okay that's wired, is this some wired and sick joke?" _asked Rick as he looked at the wedding ring.

"_I don't think so. I think he's trying to get me to remember my past but I don't know why," _said Paige, she wanted something hard to bang her head against right about now.

"_But you remember you're past, the man has lost it completely," _said Rick, thinking that she was on about her past this life time and not her last past life.

"_He wants me to remember my past life" _said Paige picking up the letter.

Paige opened the letter and read it out load so she and Rick would know what it said.

_Dear Paige, _

_I have sent you a small gift to help you remember you past life as it will help you find your little friend but you must hurry because time is running out and the sands of Egypt wait for no man._

_Love Zane. _

"_That sick ass hole," _growled Paige.

"_Paige, what's going on? What does he mean by the sands of Egypt wait for no man please tell me?" _asked a very confused Rick.

"_Okay but we will have to go back to my friends place first," _said Paige, remembering that she had left them at Yugi's house.

"_Okay let's go," _said Rick, and with that they started back to Yugi's house.

**Okay I'm leaving it here, as usual please R+R plz.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh but i do own Paige she's my OC **

(Flash back to the last chapter)

"Okay I have done the test and well the ring is 5000 years old and there an inscription on the inside of the ring but i can read it" said kaiba.

"5000 years old man that's wired" said Joey.

"Yes i agree Joey" said Yugi.

"Let me take a look" said Yami.

"Here knock your self out" said Kaiba passing Yami the ring.

"Well i can read it and it says......

(End Flash back)

"So what dose say then Yami don't keep us waiting" said Joey.

"It says to my beloved wolf i will always love you now and forever love you crimson eyed angel" said Yami.

"Whoa that's beautiful" said Joey.

"How Romanic a love note that has lasted 5000 years" said Serenity.

"That is so wired" muted Paige.

"What's wired Paige?" asked Rick.

"Its just well i have heard that before" said Paige.

"Really where" asked Yami with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Its a story my mother used to tell me its about two lovers who where separated by a great war and the young man died and went to heaven and left his young lover back here and earth" said Paige while missing the disappointed look in Yami's eyes.

"So what's the proper line for it then Paige" asked Bakura.

"Well it goes like this the as soon as the lover entered heaven he knew he had lost his one true love he knew he would never be able to tell her how much he loved her even through the she knew but the gods took pity on the young man and allowed him to send one message to his lover and he said to her in a whisper in her dreams my beloved wolf even through i can not be there with you anymore always know that i will love you now and forever your crimson eyed angel" said Paige.

"Whoa i wonder where your mother heard that from" asked Ryou.

"I am not sure I never really asked her" said Paige.

\Yami are you okay you've been rather quite\said Yugi thought there mind link

\\I'm fine Yugi\\ said Yami through his end of the mind link.

"Hey guys it getting quite late and we have school tomorrow i think it best we get home" said Yugi.

"Oh that reminds me the school asked me to tell you that since your going on this school trip you don't have to come in for the rest of the week" said Rick.

"Really cool" said Joey pumping is fist into the air

"Okay I have an idea and since we have no school tomorrow why don't we all go to the beach after the week we've had we need a little break" said Kaiba.

"Hey Seto that's a great idea" said Serenity then she gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" asked kaiba with a slight blush

"Just my way of thanking you" said Serenity with a slight blush.

While this was going on Paige was looking at Kaiba but she couldn't figure out what was going on she heard Kaiba but the person she was looking at wasn't Kaiba he had strange.

yet filmier clothes on but before she could figure out what was going on she was brought back to reality but Yami.

"Paige are you okay you seem like you where a million miles away" said a concerned Yami.

"Yeah i was kind of sorry" said Paige with a sad sigh

"So I'll see you guys in the morning then" said Kaiba.

"Yeah we'll meet you out side the game shop at nine o'clock" said Yugi.

"Okay see you guys later" said Paige while trying to figure out what she saw earlier.

"Come on you two i'll give you a lift home" said Kaiba.

"Thanks Kaiba" said Joey.

"No worries" said Kaiba.

The next morning Yugi and Yami where rushing around trying to find there stuff for the beach while Paige was just stood in the kitchen having a cup of coffee.

"Are you two finished yet" called Paige with a laugh.

"No Yami where are my swimming trunks" called Yugi.

"I don't know Yugi have you checked your draws" Yami called.

"Yes..i got them" called Yugi.

"Man and they say women are bad for getting ready for going anywhere" said Paige with a sigh.

"Hey i resent that" said Yami as he came in the kitchen wearing a white rather tight fitting t-shirt and black shorts.

"Oh come on you two i think kaiba's here" said Yugi as he came in the kitchen he was wear a blue t-shirt and white shorts.

"Okay where coming" called Yami sending a playful glare at Paige .

Half an hour later kaiba's limo pulled up to the beach and everyone pilled out.

"Man smell that sea air" said Joey he was wearing a green t-shirt and black shorts.

"Yes it dose make a change" said Kaiba who was wearing a fitted white t-shirt and blue shorts.

"last one to the beach is a rotten egg!" called Mokaiba as he started running he was wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Hey!" shouted Paige and Serenity at the same time they where both wearing the same bathing suits just different colors.

An hour later everyone was doing there own thing the race forgotten about but Mokaiba .

still kept calling Joey once in a while Paige and Serenity where talking while Yami and Kaiba where having a friendly duel.

"I still say that Seto would win in a wet t-shirt competition" said Serenity.

"Nah no way Yami would win hands down I mean come on he would look damm good in a Toto" said Paige with a giggle.

"Hey they've finished there duel shall we find out" asked Serenity.

"Why Sere i didn't know you had it in you lets do its" said Paige.

"Thanks for the duel Yami" said Kaiba while the two shook hands.

"Hey no worries i...." said Yami but was interrupted by a bucket of water being dumped over his head.

"What in the name of Ra's" called Yami as he and Kaiba where soaked from head to toe.

"Okay Paige you win Yami would defiantly win" said Serenity

"Told you so" said Paige sticking her tonge out at Serenity

"What are you two playing at" said Kaiba with is famous Kaiba glare

"Oh we where just seeing who would win a wet t-shirt competition" said Paige with a laugh

"Oh you two are so in for it now" said Yami. with a playful glare

"Umm Sere run!" shouted Paige as she started running.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and just talking and in the case of Yami kaiba drying off.

I'll stop there Plz R+R until next time


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Me: I do not know Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Remember that **_**words in Italics are words spoken in Egyptian.**_

**Flash back to the chapter:**

**"Oh, we were just seeing who would win a wet t-shirt competition," said Paige with the butter wouldn't melt my mouth look.**

**"Oh you two are so in for it now," said Yami and Kaiba agreed with him.**

**"Umm Sere run!" shouted Paige as she started running.**

**The rest of the day was spent relaxing and just talking and in the case of Yami and Kaiba drying off.**

**End flash back:**

As quickly as the day began it ended just as quickly no one really wanted to go back to domino **(Me: Yes even Mr. I am a work alcoholic wanted to stay)**.

"Hey Kaiba, thanks for a great day," said Yami as they were driving home.

"It's no problem, we all needed a break even if it was for just a day," said Kaiba, even he had enjoyed himself.

"Hey Kaiba? umm look I just wanted to say thanks for today and well thanks for making Serenity happy too," said Joey and as quickly as he said it he looked away.

"Joey there's no need to thank me. I would do anything to make her happy," said Kaiba while stroking Serenities hair.

"Its look like the girls have fallen asleep on us," said Ryou, making them all smile as the saw the girls sleeping on their boyfriends.

Just then Paige snuggled closer to Yami and mumbled something that he could just hear.

"Oi Pharaoh, what did she just say?" asked Bakura, wondering what evil forces could stop his cute sister from having a nice and relaxing sleep.

"I think she said something along the lines of 'why is my comfortable pillow moving so much?'" said Yami with an amused smile.

"Really? That's so cute," said Yugi with a smile.

"So what are we going to do about this trip then?" said Kaiba, making the reality come crashing back to them like a wave in stormy weather.

Even though they didn't want to talk about it now, they knew they had to figure out what could be in store for them when they got to Egypt.

"Why don't you guys stay at my house to night then you could talk probably?" said Mokuba, seeing that when they would get back to Domino it was going to be pretty late.

"I think that's a good idea Mokuba, if that's all right with you Kaiba," said Yugi as he checked with Yugi.

"Yes I do think that is a good idea, Rowland please make a stop by Yugi and Joeys home's as we need to pick up their stuff," said Kaiba to his driver.

"Of course Mr. Kaiba," said Rowland as he went to Yugi's house first and then Joey's.

After stopping off at both Yugi's and Joey's house's they guys finally got back to Kaiba's place, now all they had to do was wake the girls up.

"Paige come on, where at Kaiba's place he said we could stop here tonight," whisper Yami in to Paige's ear.

This caused Paige to jump up with start and she was breathing quite heavily.

"Paige are you okay you look rather pale?" said Yami with concern in his eyes and voice.

"I'm fine Yami, it was just a bad dream that's all," said Paige after she had calmed down.

"Are you sure? You looked really pale," asked a very worried Yugi.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a dream that's all," said Paige.

Luckily for them Serenity had woke up while this was all going on so they went inside and all went up stairs to get changed.

"Paige are you sure your okay?" asked Serenity looking at her friend who was still pale.

"Sere I'm fine hostility," said Paige as she went in the bathroom.

As Paige closed the door a funny feeling came over her it was like she couldn't control her movements or actions but she did just manage to shout out before she lost compete control of her body.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" screamed Paige.

"What in the name of Ra was that!" said Yami in shock.

"I don't know it sounded like Paige come on we best go and check," said Kaiba while trying not to panic.

They ran up the stairs to find Serenity begging at the bathroom door.

"Paige open this door right now! You're scaring me please," begged Serenity.

"Serenity what's going on we heard somebody screaming?" said Yami, wondering what Paige and Serenity was up too.

"It was Paige and now she won't open the door. I'm scared there might be something wrong," said Serenity, almost in tears.

"Paige open the door please, its Yami we just want to make your okay," said Yami as he yelled though the door.

"Paige if you don't open this door this second I'm going to kick it down!" shouted Bakura, getting really worried for his little sister **(Beta: In case you're wondering, the others came up when they heard Yami yelling for Paige)**.

"Okay, that's it after three guys one two three go," called Bakura, and they all started to try and get the door open.

After a couple goes they had finally gotten the door open and what they saw made their heart's stop.

There was......

**I'll leave it there!**

**ha-ha cliffy, I know I'm evil, until next time!**

**R+R please.**


End file.
